Renegade
by Juuuuubbs
Summary: Meninas sempre terão seus diários. Mesmo com meus 28 anos, achei que era necessário investir em um. Ao menos eu tenho para quem falar tudo o que passa em minha mente sem o medo de aborrecer alguém. Então... Querido Diário.
1. Chapter 1

**Renegade.**

_By: Jubs._

* * *

_I'm letting go._

"_E eu poderia afirmar, sem pestanejar, que era ele. Sempre seria ele, sempre seriam aqueles lábios e nós dois sabíamos que sempre seria aquele sentimento. E era tão único, fazia com que tudo parecesse vivo e colorido. Talvez o mundo monocromático em que eu vivia voltasse a aparecer para mostrar que ainda existia... mas com ele ao meu lado, ou ao menos por saber que o que passamos juntos foi real, eu não teria mais medo de meu mundo interior, porém não me deixaria consumir apenas dele."_

Era tudo tão inebriantemente simples. Era um suspirar, o caminho que o ar abria até os meus pulmões. Era um sorriso doce, que moldava os meus rosados lábios, repuxando meus olhos. E eu sabia que o castanho neles estaria brilhando em sua forma costumeira. Eu era simples e, temo em admitir, patética. Ainda assim, era tudo tão caoticamente estranho, pois eu suspirava e sorria de forma nada sincera.

Acredito que por ser uma escritora de baixo calibre, de romances com capa de papelão que são vendidos em bancas de jornais, eu ainda conseguia trazer toda a imaginação e – se assim posso dizer – simulação de sentimentos para a minha vida, afinal, até certo ponto eu era como algumas personagens: perdida, ligeiramente apaixonada, só, introspectiva, porém que não gosta de preocupações desnecessárias, então sou o tipo de personagem que sempre anda com um tolo sorriso nos lábios e que esconde no fundo de sua mente aquela apática tristeza.

Não, esta não é minha biografia, não tenho tantos fãs desesperados pra saber o que aconteceu em minha vida, sei que eles ficariam desapontados por saber que nada acontecia nela. Problemas financeiros, bons amigos, um apartamento – que divido com uma amiga – caindo aos pedaços, um amor não correspondido pelo ser mais perfeito de todo o universo... resumidamente eu sou o grande clichê de filmes americanos. Prazer, sou Yamada Rin e, se você gostar de romances água-com-açúcar a preços acessíveis, você me conhece.

Talvez eu não devesse falar isso com orgulho, mas fui eu que escrevi _A Jóia de Quatro Almas_, _Inuyasha _(inspirado no meu bom e velho amigo), _Rumiko Takahashi _(não posso dizer que este é um romance romântico ao qual vocês estão acostumados, mas enfim.), _O Terrível Naraku _e _O Monge._ A maioria dos meus livros são uma representação fantasiosa da minha tediosa vida, tenho sorte que eles ao menos gerem interesse em uma pequena editora e que chega a pequena quantidade de dinheiro pra permitir que eu pague alguma coisa do aluguel. Meu laptop poderia ser mágico e realizar tudo o que eu escrevesse nele, seria tão mais fácil. E antes que você me pergunte, sim, eu tenho um laptop e ainda assim não consigo pagar todas as minhas contas... certas coisas são mais necessárias e digo que na batalha entre tecnologia e contas de papel, a tecnologia sempre vai me vencer.

Mas estou apenas enrolando para não entrar no assunto importante, assunto este que seria a explicação do por que diabos eu estou escrevendo algo sobre mim que não seja a minha biografa. Meninas sempre precisarão de diários e, com meus 28 anos, eu ganhei o meu primeiro. E não sei o porquê escrevemos algo que sentimos para apenas um pedaço de papel saber, então decidi que não seria em um pedaço de papel, ou ao menos um pedaço de papel real. Então meu pedaço de papel irreal é o meu bloco de notas mental e os aplicativos do meu computador, auxiliados com a internet. Prefiro que pessoas me respondam e não esperar eternamente pela resposta de algo chamado "Diário" e que é totalmente imaginário.

Como as meninas fazem, acho digno começar a explicar o que acontecia com os dizeres já tão cultuados pela nossa cultura.

_Querido Diário... _

_Ontem, dia 14 de janeiro de 2010, eu finalmente cansei. Era apenas mais uma típica noite, mas uma noite em que eu consegui entender tudo... vou apenas pegar minhas anotações mentais e as coloco aqui._

Ele me aborrecia! Em todo aquele fatídico jantar ele apenas conseguia falar –entre garfadas volumosas- em seus bíceps, tríceps e o caralho a quatro! Nem me perguntou nada, absolutamente nada! Era um cretino e eu sabia, então por que eu continuava ali? Sorrindo e acenando como se fosse o assunto mais maravilhoso do universo?

Ah sim... era por causa _dele_. Tudo o que fazia em minha vida girava em torno _dele_. Sendo que eu me aproximava e afastava esporadicamente, pois era doloroso vê-lo e não tê-lo e, quando longe, respirar parecia impossível. Podia afirmar sem medo de que ele era a minha vida, era tudo o que eu precisava. Mas o som do meu querido e amado celular me despertou dos insistentes devaneios e interrompeu o entediante monologo dele.

- Sim? – Minha voz saia naquele timbre normal, calmo.

_- Essa podia ser a sua ligação do hospital. _– Aquela voz me deixava inquieta.

- Kaede-san? Sim, sou a sobrinha dela... aconteceu alguma coisa? – Percebi que minha voz ficou trêmula.

_- Já disse que você é uma ótima atriz?_

- Um acidente? – Peguei um pouco de ar para continuar, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – No hospital? Já estou indo!

_- Te espero no bar então._ – Ouvi a voz dele animada antes de desligar o celular.

Não ouvi as preocupações desnecessárias do homem a minha frente, apenas corri para fora do restaurante e peguei um taxi. Senti uma agonia crescente, queria vê-lo logo, ouvir sua bela voz brincando comigo e as mãos brincando com meus cabelos. Junto com a agonia, o medo de saber que ele não era meu... Apenas me tornei consciente de mim ao ouvir meu salto contra a pequena escada de madeira. Acenei para o bartender e prossegui para a minha costumeira mesa. Uma morena acenava para mim, sorrido cordialmente, como sempre.

Eu ainda não acreditava. Sempre pensava a mesma coisa: como eu consegui arranjar amigos tão bonitos? Sangô, a morena de olhos escuros, era minha melhor amiga e, arrisco em dizer, a cola do grupo, juntamente com Miroku. Ah sim, Miroku era o belíssimo moreno de olhos azuis escuros, ele tinha aquele sorriso galanteador que fazia qualquer mulher flutuar, apenas não tinha efeito comigo e Sangô. Na frente deles, estava _ele_, com o olhar cansado que oprimia meu coração. Os olhos âmbar semicerrados e a boca ligeiramente pressionada severamente.

- Chegou rápido. – A voz quase melodiosa dela me deu as boas vindas.

- Sem trânsito. – Sorri sem graça, não podia admitir que praticamente corri para cá. – E esta chovendo, acho.

As sobrancelhas _dele_ se ergueram, como sempre fazia quando estava surpreso com alguma coisa.

- Acha? Pensei que a chuva era algo visível que nos molha e traz frio. – Novamente a voz dele brincando comigo.

Me sentei ao seu lado e, rapidamente, a garçonete trouxe o meu drink, sorri para ela e beberiquei ele por alguns segundos.

- Eu não prestei atenção... – Sussurrei sem graça. – Então Miroku, quais são seu planos para hoje?

- Hum... – Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo, mas sorriu. – Não tenho planos para hoje, tenho que finalizar alguns trabalhos...

- Algum trabalho que atenda pelo nome de Ayame? - A voz fria e imperturbável de Sesshoumaru chocou a mim e a Sangô, não pelo tom, mas pelo conteúdo.

- A RECEPCIONISTA? - Incrível como os gritos em uníssono não são reais apenas em filmes.

- Você não tem limites!

- Nem mesmo bom gosto!

- Garotas, ela é bonita... - Nunca vi Sesshoumaru defendendo alguém, mas tínhamos que concordar com ele... ela era exótica, assim como uma outra mulher. Apenas essa segunda me enchia de revoltado ciúmes.

- Mas tão tontinha!

- Infantil!

- Com uma paixão platônica pelo... Kouga... - Revirei os olhos impacientes.

- Me parece que alguém aqui esta com ciúmes... - Sim, Miroku esperava que a conversa mudasse de sentido para voltar a falar com alguma moral... Nós éramos bons amigos e nisso não existia dúvida.

- É apenas a sua imaginação, Miroku. - Sangô sempre intervinha pela minha pessoa e isso me deixava aliviada.

- Então o Kouga, Rin? - Levantei meus olhos para ele.

Como ele conseguia manter aquela pose? Manter aquele simples olhar que, mesmo frio, fazia com que todo o gelo do meu mundo derretesse. Acho que é o poder dele, ao menos o poder sobre mim, sobre Kagura também, para falar toda a verdade era o poder dele sobre todas as mulheres que tivessem uma quedinha por homens maravilhosos e inalcançáveis. Porém isso não incluiria Kagura. Apenas me incluiria e o resto da população do mundo... eu era apenas mais uma na multidão, sempre fui e isso não iria mudar.

- Kouga é apenas um conhecido da editora, mais nada. - Minha voz saiu sutil, temo em afirmar que macia, tão contraria aos meus sentimentos e pensamentos no presente momento.

- Parece que Rin tem uma queda por rapazes comprometidos, não é mesmo, Sesshoumaru? - Tava demorando para ela aparecer.

Sempre tão bem vestida, atraindo olhares e recebendo bebidas de graça. Temo em dizer que queria ser Kagura quando crescer, só assim eu teria um Sesshoumaru para mim, ou um projeto dele. Porém o sorriso que se formou em meus lábios durante aquela conversa não desapareceu, tornou-se tremulo por alguns segundos, mas persistia em não me abandonar, em não deixar a máscara cair. Se eu tinha alguma qualidade, essa qualidade era a perseverança, ou simplesmente a burrice.

- Boa noite, Kagura. - Como sempre, eu e Sangô sussurramos tentando nos distrair daquela sensação incomoda que sempre surgia quando a namorada de Sesshoumaru o beijava e roubava o meu lugar.

Sim, eu tive que me levantar depois daquele pseudo-insulto, totalmente sem graça, e me sentar ao lado de Sangô. Aquele não era o problema, o problema era ter que ficar olhando Kagura o beijando a noite inteira. Aquilo realmente era um porre! Sesshoumaru nunca demonstrava nenhum sentimento por Kagura, mas ainda assim ele nunca demonstrava nada por ninguém. Pelos deuses!

De certa forma, toda essa imparcialidade dele era o que me cativava, assim como os raros sorrisos ou não tão frios olhares. Foi quando que, revirando meu copo vazio, eu levantei meus olhos e aquelas orbes douradas estavam brilhando para mim.

O não tão frio olhar.

Sorri de forma despreocupada. Não tinha como não sorrir depois daquele olhar, porém Kagura também percebia aqueles olhares e quando ela percebia, logo o puxava para mais um de seus beijos sem graça. O que diabos ele via nela? Eu conseguia entender o fascínio dela por Sesshoumaru, só não entendia o que acontecia com ele!

Conheço Sesshoumaru dês dos meus 6 anos de idade. Ele foi meu vizinho por anos, melhor amigo por duas décadas. Se alguém me conhecia melhor do que eu, esse alguém era Sesshoumaru. Porém, em todos esses anos, ele continuava uma incógnita pra mim. Por todos esses anos eu achava que sabia o que se passava atrás dos olhos brilhantes de Sesshoumaru, mas então eu entenderia o que ele via em Kagura. Eu entenderia o porquê ele me via apenas como uma amiga.

No meio dos meus pensamentos revoltados contra a belíssima mulher a minha frente, a mesma conversa se tornou presente na mesa. Aquele ar sufocante e palavras vagas. Sempre que Kagura estava próxima, alguma coisa no nosso grupo morria. No meu mundo morria. Talvez fosse por causa disso que me levantei da mesa de forma abrupta, só percebi um insignificante brilho de surpresa nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, mas talvez fosse minha imaginação fértil trabalhando novamente.

- Rin? - A voz tremula de Sangô tornou ainda mais real que minhas atitudes eram atípicas naquela noite.

Não. Eu não conseguiria ser a Rin sorridente que esquece seus próprios sentimentos pelo bem maior. Naquela noite eu seria egoísta. Naquela noite eu subiria para meu apartamento – dividido com Sangô – e me permitiria chorar por todos os anos que passei ao lado dele. Esperava chorar até não haver mais água no meu corpo, até minhas lágrimas secarem e eu pudesse finalmente me afastar de toda aquela situação.

- Me lembrei que ainda não finalizei o livro e tive uma idéia perfeita para o final. - Sorri. Mais mentiras.

Estava me tornando uma profissional em esconder meus sentimentos, em mentir. Assim como ele. Um gosto amargo invadiu a minha boca ao pensar naquilo. Talvez, por estar me tornando como ele, eu nunca poderia tê-lo. Ao menos não tê-lo da maneira que sempre quis.

- Achei que você já tinha até enviado para o editor... - Aquele tom impessoal me irritou profundamente. Precisava parar de contar tudo para ele.

- Apenas mandei a idéia do final, mas posso mudar ainda. - Novamente o meu sorriso não foi abalado e isso me encheu de raiva por mim mesma. - Boa noite para todos.

Sai quase que correndo dali. Se me demorasse sabia que iria me arrepender da idéia e aceitaria assistir, por mais uma noite, o belo espetáculo que era ver o homem dos seus sonhos com outra. Se ela ao menos merecesse alguém como ele... porém, meus pensamentos foram novamente chutados para fora da minha mente. Eu tinha mania de ser desastrada ou coisas estranhas realmente me perseguiam.

O ocorrido fora o seguinte: chuva. Muita chuva. E mesmo só precisando sair do bar (que ficava praticamente no porão) e subir as escadas que davam para a calçada. No tempo mínimo eu conseguia me superar de formas tão absurdas que me impressionavam. Nessa chuva e nos poucos passos que me separavam das escadas para o prédio, eu consegui me chocar contra algo. Algo moreno. Algo grande. Algo com um sorriso maravilhoso. Algo que me salvou de sujar minha roupa na calçada.

- Pressa e chuva não combinam. - Ouvi uma voz que tremia com o riso contido. Era uma voz bonita, em nada se comparava a de Sesshoumaru, mas ainda assim.

- Na verdade, eu que não combino com nada. - Ri sem graça, ainda sentindo os braços quentes dele me segurando.

Minha visão clareou e eu vi alguém que eu nunca esperava esbarrar em uma triste noite de chuva. Se eu sou uma paupérrima escritora, ele poderia ser comparado com Gandhi, ou até mesmo com o Deus dos livros.

- Koyama Bankotsu! - Tapei minha boca rapidamente, minhas bochechas queimavam e, provavelmente, meu rosto estava tingido de vermelho. - Mil perdões!

- Calma... - Ele riu.

- Calma? Você é Koyama Bankotsu! - Esqueci nossas diferenças na hierarquia da literatura. - Eu simplesmente amo os seus livros!

- Ao menos alguém gosta... - A risada dele era uma das coisas mais deliciosas do mundo.

Acho que esqueci a chuva, a tristeza e quem estava na minha frente. Minha personalidade agitada e meio violenta se sobressaíram. Dei um leve soco no ombro dele. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas não insultados ou qualquer coisa... Koyama Bankotsu era um ser humano e isso me assustava.

- Seus livros são divinos. Tenho todos os que foram publicados e os manuscritos que escaparam na internet. - Meu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos. - Me perdoe. Devo estar parecendo uma louca fanática, prometo que não vou invadir sua casa e te manter prisioneiro.

- Que bom. - Novamente a risada. - Se quiser me torturar por algumas horas eu acho digno ao menos saber o nome da minha perseguidora.

- Eu realmente não tenho educação. - Ri juntamente com ele. - Sou Yamada Rin. Tento escrever, mas acho que nunca chegarei aos seus pés.

- Existem tantos escritores melhores que eu. - Estranhamente eu parei de sentir os braços quentes dele. - Bom, é melhor sairmos da chuva se não vamos ficar doentes.

- Lógico... - Novamente o vermelhidão tomou conta do meu rosto. - Obrigada e foi um prazer...

- O prazer foi meu.

E tão rápido como começou, terminou. Levantei meus olhos e Bankotsu não estava mais lá, porém encontrei um olhar brilhante entre a chuva. Sesshoumaru. Só. Corri para o prédio e entrei. Fechei a porta e me encostei nela. Molhada. O coração acelerado. Nada no meu mundo parecia normal. As coisas nunca aconteciam como deviam.

_Essa foi minha noite, Diário._

_Até amanhã!_

Bem patético não? Porém "patético" era a palavra da minha vida. A palavra que melhor me define. Encostada na porta há horas atrás, depois de um banho, e horas sem dormir, eu finalmente entendi. Eu falava para mim mesma que nós éramos só amigos, agora sei que sou só amiga. Agora posso finalmente seguir em frente. Voltar a perceber a chuva e parar de julgar todos os homens com quem eu saia.

Só um minuto... telefone tocando.

…

…

É. Acredito que por finalmente colocar na minha cabeça que devo seguir em frente, o telefone toca e quem é? Koyama Bankotsu, logo no inicio da manhã. Aparentemente, jogou o meu nome no google, fez algumas ligações e quer me ver para tomar um café no fim da tarde.

Quem sabe... ele pode mudar de idéia, eu também... e, quem sabe, Sesshoumaru. Se bem que eu ficaria feliz de qualquer forma.

_To see if you hold onto me._

* * *

Tentativa de um novo romance. Espero que vocês gostem, é diferente de tudo o que já escrevi pelo fato de ser em primeira pessoa e tudo o mais... relevem erros de português, concordância, não pedi pra ninguém revisar e nem mesmo eu revisei.

Algumas informações: Yellow ta parada, mas prometo que vou continuar... só desanimei pelo baixíssimo número de reviews e só não desisti por causa da Debs-chan. Mas a Baby, Keep The Tip eu vou deixar em um hiatus permanente. Sem reviews, sem inspiração...

Bom... quero agradecer pra quem leu esse capitulo, pra quem deixar alguma reviews e um agradecimento especial pra Debs. Se não fosse por ela eu provavelmente não estaria escrevendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Renegade.**

_By: Jubs._

* * *

_I'm in doubt of what is thought and what is real._

Às vezes, por ser uma escritora e dar vida as grandes ilusões, pensamentos e histórias vivas em minha mente, perco a total noção de realidade. Isso acontece comigo sempre. E é até engraçado, ao que me falam, meus olhos ficam vidrados, fico com uma expressão estranha e com os lábios abertos. Depois de minutos eu balanço a cabeça, dou risada e falo "Brisei.*", hoje eles me conhecem tão bem que eu nem preciso mais falar, eles falam por mim.

Agora, por que demônios eu to falando disso? Ah sim, por que minha vida é tão melhor nessas doces ilusões. Mocinhas, mocinhos, vilões, clichês e finais felizes. Mas sabem de uma coisa? Eu sempre tive medo de histórias infantis, sempre suspeitei de um fundo tenebroso e regado a sangue... sempre achei os sorrisos insanos demais. Na vida real também existem esses sorrisos cheios de sandices, porém são mais difíceis de reconhecer... quem não tem um amigo com a vida perfeita demais? O casamento perfeito demais? Os filhos perfeitos demais? Se conhece uma pessoa assim, saiba que o sorriso delas é enlouquecedor por não ser verdadeiro.

Mas o que uma escritora de romances água-com-açúcar sabe? Ela ao menos é considerada uma escritora? Não, ao menos eu não me considero. Esses tempos eu estava relendo a série da Torre Negra do Stephen King e notei o quanto eu ainda tenho que aprender para ao menos ter meu nome reconhecido. Acho que escritores são aquelas pessoas que sempre provocam um frio na espinha, o máximo que eu faço é fazer as pessoas passarem o tempo. Voltamos à pergunta do por que eu estou falando isso. Porque eu sempre li os livros de um grande escritor, um escritor que me fazia sentir o frio na espinha, um escritor que me chamou para um café de fim de tarde. Esse escritor mudou a minha vida em inúmeros momentos, com infinitas palavras, com um olhar.

Eu ainda amava meu melhor amigo, era completamente enfeitiçada pelos olhos âmbar e inexpressivos dele, porém o escritor roubou minha atenção. Já havia roubado parte da minha imaginação com seus livros, agora roubava meu tempo com suas conversas. Não posso deixar de sorrir ao escrever isso, por que sei que nossas conversas ficarão para sempre em minha memória.

Em todo caso: esqueçam aquela frase de "Meu querido Diário". Ela definitivamente não combina comigo... Então... que tal "Boa noite aplicativo de texto do notebook"?. Tão mais frio e racional que combina com uma outra pessoa, uma pessoa que combina comigo. Que tal se eu simplesmente não usasse nada? Simplesmente escrevesse? Seria tão mais simples.

Bom.

Ultima coisa: O tempo é realmente uma face na água.

_20 de Janeiro._

_Já falei sobre o meu mundo? Sobre as cores que ele tem? Ou sobre a minha rotina? Sobre os meus pensamentos?_

_Posso resumir tudo: é complicado, lento, preto, branco e cinza. Sou uma pessoa monocromática sem emoções._

Dor.

Porque eu sempre fui tão inutilmente fraca pra suportar dores? Ahh, okay, para de pensar nessas coisas Rin, pensa em como você tomou remédio e tuud... esquece. Acho que pular da cama e correr para o banheiro com esses pensamentos era, no mínimo, horrível, porém, depois de seis dias nessa mesma rotina, você se acostuma. Só não se acostuma com algumas coisas, como por exemplo: ajoelhar perante a privada e nem mesmo ter tempo para segurar o cabelo, sentir todos os músculos do seu abdômen se contrair e aquele gosto. Por que diabos minha vida não pode ser perfeita como a de todo mundo? Não, por que eu simplesmente conheço o provável cara da minha vida e ele começa a namorar uma vaca, então conheço outro cara perfeito e pronto! Virose maldita!

Limpei minha boca, ainda sentindo aquele gosto estranho que nem mesmo dá pra descrever, tentando me lembrar de quando foi a ultima vez que comi. A credito que tenha sido há quase dois dias atrás, mas nem mesmo ficou em meu estomago por muito tempo, nem me lembro do que era, do gosto que tinha, só me lembro do banheiro, do quarto, da cama e do laptop. Okay, tomei água e remédio, mas caramba, o que tanto tem no meu estomago que quer sair, a não ser a bile, é lógico. Ah, as lágrimas, de novo não. Por que eu sou tão extremamente patética? Eu sou um desastre ambulante, além de nunca conseguir o que quero... caramba que vida miserável, eu não posso me dar bem nem uma vez sem terríveis conseqüências?

Nem escrever eu conseguia. Qualquer idéia que passava em minha mente era despejada no vaso junto com minha dignidade e amor próprio.

- Rin, tem um cara lá embaixo pedindo pra te ver. - Oh, agora Sangô provavelmente vai me ouvir soluçando feito uma idiota e vai ficar mais preocupada ainda.

Senhor, oh Senhor, se você realmente existe, faça com que toda essa vida estúpida acabe agora, me transforme em uma princesa da Disney, eu deixo, juro!

- Lava esse seu rosto por que eu deixei esse tal de Bankotsu subir, afinal, o nome dele é familiar...

Eu ouvi direito? Por que se ouvi, me mate agora.

- **NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!** - Até meu grito de desespero é patético, acho que ninguém pode me ajudar agora.

E então a contração de novo, o gosto de novo. Por favor, me deixe morrer abraçada no vaso sanitário, prometo que não vou ficar infeliz com essa morte. É, pra uma pessoa sem sorte, acho que nem a morte me quer. Vamos lá Rin, respirando fundo, pegando forças sabe-se lá da onde e se levanta bem calmamente, isso, agora lava esse seu rosto pálid... caralho, to parecendo um fantasma, tão branca assim e com essas olheiras tão profundas. Coloquei minha mão em frente à boca e joguei o ar para sentir meu hálito, sou uma decepção.

Antes que novas lágrimas caíssem, joguei água no meu rosto, escovei os dentes, tentei melhorar a minha aparência, mas acho que isso também é impossível. A única coisa a se fazer era amarrar os cabelos, voltar pra cama e esperar que Bankotsu pensasse que era uma doença altamente contagiosa e fugisse para as montanhas, mas, me conhecendo, isso nunca aconteceria.

E de fato, não aconteceu. E mesmo em toda a complicação que era a minha vida, a percepção que tive dele se mostrava certa, inabalável. Escutei ele se apresentando para Sangô na sala, conversando brevemente, tive tempo de me ajeitar na cama e pegar meu laptop, ao menos mostrar que poderia ser útil em alguma coisa. Suspirei profundamente e então ouvi as batidas na porta. O rangido que ela fazia era insuportável, lento, então vi o rosto de Sangô, fingindo uma educação que, aparentemente, não existia, gostei daquilo.

- Rin, Koyama Bankotsu esta aqui.

- Pode deixá-lo entrar. – Me surpreendi com minha voz baixa, rouca, afinal, há minutos atrás eu gritava com tanta vivacidade.

A porta se abriu lentamente, como em filmes românticos onde o clímax se aproxima. Mocinha abandonada à própria sorte, acaba desfalecida na cama com uma inquietante enfermidade e então... tãn-tãn-tãn-tã! O mocinho aparece com promessas eternas de seu amor que é a coisa mais bela do mundo, passam-se algumas semanas, a mocinha melhora. Eles se casam e são felizes para sempre... viram só? Eu disse que brisava*.

Bankotsu apareceu com um porte sério. Trazia um buque de flores nos braços, usava um terno preto com uma blusa social vermelha por baixo, um charme. Porém, a face séria me inquietava, parecia algo que não combinava com ele. Fechei meu laptop e o coloquei em algum ponto da cama de casal. Me ajeitei, sentada, ao redor dos travesseiros sem desviar meu olhar do dele, ao menos não por muito tempo. Ele deu alguns passos em direção à cama e finalmente sorriu, aquilo me deu uma sensação incrível de paz, seguido de náusea.

- Desculpe. – Coloquei a mão sobre a boca e corri.

Não me importei se ele viu o meu shortinho de corrida surrado que eu usava para dormir, ou a camiseta do kiss que eu usava como camisola. Acredito que só me importei com os prováveis barulhos que vinham do banheiro, não consegui fechar a maldita porta e nem mesmo consegui barrar a bile de vir à tona, ao menos o cabelo estava amarrado. Me levantei do chão e fui para a pia lavar o rosto, ao encarar meu reflexo, percebi mais uma figura no espelho, encostado no batente da porta, o sorriso dele havia aumentado.

- Por que esta sorrindo tanto? – Perguntei grosseiramente e visivelmente irritada, quem sorri perante a catástrofe enferma que é Yamada Rin?

- Porque agora tenho certeza que não desmarcou comigo porque simplesmente não gostou de mim, mas por que ficou doente. – Aquele belíssimo sorriso tomou maiores proporções.

Enquanto ele respondia, eu voltava a colocar pasta na minha escova, logo sentia a maravilhosa mistura de menta com bile, sarcasmo. Mesmo com a escova na boca, me virei para ele, acredito que com o olhar tomado por uma desconhecida irritação.

- Mas eu disse que amava seus livros, não teria desmarcado por nada nesse mundo. – Claro que minha resposta não foi tão clara assim.

- Gostar de livros é uma coisa, do escritor é outra.

Voltei-me novamente para a pia e cuspi a espuminha da pasta. Limpei minha boca com a água da torneira e voltei para a cama, seguida dele.

- Só é estranho gostar de desconhecidos. – Disse passivamente ao me deitar na cama. – Ei! O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

Quem era aquele ser que me surpreendia a todo segundo possível? Deuses, ele era assim tão diferente de Sesshoumaru? Bankotsu pegou um vaso já antigo e sem uso que estava sobre a minha cômoda e colocou as flores e, em seguida, se sentou na MINHA CAMA sem nem mesmo ser convidado. Além disso, já foi colocando aquela mão gelada sobre a minha testa, tão quentinha e suada.

- Você esta doente e eu pretendo cuidar de você.

- Só espero que saiba que estou doente há quase uma semana, deveria ter vindo antes. – Okay, por que sempre que fico doente me comporto como essa criança de seis anos mimada? Para a minha sorte – às vezes em tenho uma – ele riu ao invés de se ofender.

- Ah sim, seria realmente natural um cara que você conheceu por três segundos, chegar à sua casa dois dias depois disposto a cuidar de você.

- Bom, não é natural um cara que eu conheci por três segundos vir, a qualquer dia, na minha casa cuidar de mim.

- E por que não?

- Por que eu te conheci por três segundos. – Ele tirou a mão da minha testa, porém continuou sentado ao meu lado, encostando levemente a mão na minha. – Aliás, eu não sei o que você encontrou na internet para te dar tanta curiosidade sobre a minha pessoa, mas eu não sou uma boa escritora, não sou rica nem inteligente. Sabe, eu estou começando a pensar que o perseguidor nessa relação aqui, é você, parceiro. Afinal, descobrindo o meu número de telefone, endereço, provavelmente sabe o meu tipo sanguíneo e meu histórico escolar.

Apenas parei por que, ao meu lado, ele ria. Sorri perante aquela cena tão simplória e, acredite, tão pura. Era o paletó preto contra os lençóis brancos bagunçados, a cabeça encostada na parede, com os olhos fechados, a boca semi-aberta e aquele riso. Pelos deuses, eu poderia até me apaixonar por ele. Quando o ataque de risos cessou, ele voltou a olhar para mim e era um olhar tão afetuoso que me deu calafrios.

- Foram os seus olhos. – Meu sorriso morreu. Malditos olhos sinceros! Só por que sai da vista de Sesshoumaru, não significa que estou livre para mostrar qualquer sentimentalismo! – Mesmo deprimidos eles pareciam tão esperançosos. Acho que sou um perseguidor, mas só por que não pude evitar.

Oh, ele poderia ser o meu mocinho. Se tivesse aparecido antes naquele cavalo branco, se... são tantas as possibilidades que nem mesmo conseguia fazer sentido. Porém eu continuava sorrindo, por que o sorriso dele me magnetizava de alguma forma, trazia aquele bem estar, aquela familiaridade, tirando que ele ficava incrivelmente tentador sorrindo. Não pude evitar de me aproximar – levemente – o meu rosto do dele, como ele também o fez.

- Aqui estamos, dois perseguidores. – Falei em tom mais baixo, um tom divertido.

- Dois? Apenas sabia da existência de um. – Ele sussurrou, podia sentir o refrescante hálito dele, tão diferente do meu a mais de meia-hora atrás.

- Se eu não estivesse doente, teria te perseguido. – Não conseguia mais distinguir quem se aproximava de quem, pois mais parecíamos ímãs, que mesmo lutando para não, acabavam se aproximando. Era uma lei da física que eu começava a amar.

- Então aqui estamos, dois perseguidores. – Fechei meus olhos de forma tão natural. Finalmente não era um cara que apenas lia livros técnicos, ou um cara que apenas se importava com a academia, ou um contador obcecado por números. E, mesmo não sendo Sesshoumaru, era alguém tão maravilhosamente especial. Acredito que nossos lábios teriam se tocado logo, se não fosse o ranger da porta e a brisa trazendo aquele perfume. E, como desperta de um lírico sonho, me afastei tão levemente de Bankotsu e encarei o âmbar daqueles olhos inexpressíveis.

- Sesshoumaru, o que fa...

- Eu trouxe uma sopa. Kaede fez, sabe como ela é, apenas vim entregar. – Aquela voz em que nada muda, o timbre é sempre o mesmo, eu pude perceber algo em que toda a postura do seu corpo, o brilho em seu olhar e o jeito de sua voz negava e anulava. Raiva e ciúmes. Ciúmes! De mim! Impossível, mas talvez fosse seu papel como melhor amigo.

- Diga que eu agradeço. – Tentei sorrir sem graça, mas nem isso ajudou na estranha e incomoda situação. – Sesshoumaru, este é Koyama Bankotsu, Bankotsu este é Taishou Sessho...

- Taishou Sesshoumaru, já nos conhecemos. – Bankotsu falou rapidamente, se levantando e, a passos largos, se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e apertou sua mão. Vê-los assim foi um tanto torturante pelo fato de que, naquele momento, um representava o passado como meu primeiro e único amor platônico, e o futuro, como o possível escritor que roubara tanto de mim, que seria possível até de roubar meu coração. Viram o porquê apenas escrevo livros água-com-açúcar?

Ele nem deu grande atenção à Bankotsu, voltou-se para mim com aquele olhar gelado, penetrante.

- Melhoras.

- Sesshoumaru. – Minha voz se elevou exaltada, que droga de tratamento era aquele? Éramos amigos há vinte anos e é assim que ele me tratava? – Você vem me ver quase todos os dias, por que está me tratando assim, agora?

- Você esta ocupada para seus amigos, no momento. – Ele ia se voltando para a porta. – Tem outras prioridades. – Antes da ultima palavra, vi uma pequena e rápida careta de desgosto.

Joguei um travesseiro na cabeça dele. Ambos se voltaram surpresos para mim. Ninguém joga um travesseiro na cabeça do Lord Sesshoumaru, ninguém.

- Eu estou doente e recebendo um... Bankotsu. Minhas prioridades são as mesmas, porém não posso mais fazer amigos? Adoecer? Os deuses que me proíbam se você acabar por casar e eu encontrar alguém, afinal, o mundo pode mudar, mas eu não, certo? Desde quando descartar os amigos para ficar com uma mulher nojenta e que ninguém gosta não é mudar prioridades, mudar completamente? Mas o Lord Sesshy pode, não é? É o único que pode seguir em frente, quer saber, obrigada por trazer a sopa, agora pode voltar para a sua maldita vida perfeita.

Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu nada falaram por um minuto inteiro, estavam atônitos, surpresos, será que eu tive um surto? Eu nunca, NUNCA, falei a verdade dessa forma, na frente de um desconhecido, gritando com o homem que eu amo. Por sorte, ele se virou sem falar nada e se foi. Bankotsu voltou para perto da cama, sem sorrir, acho até que com um pouco com medo de mim, acho que eu também teria medo. Sorri e passei a mão nos cabelos.

- Desculpe, acho que por não ter comido há dias eu talvez esteja exagerando.

- Não se preocupe. Nós, escritores, tendemos a ser um pouco... dramáticos. – Ele sorriu.

- Que bom que entende. – Meu sorriso aumentou.

- Agora devo ir.

- Foi por que eu surtei, não é? – Ele riu novamente e, por algum motivo, tudo pareceu estar perfeitamente normal.

- Um pouco, mas por que você precisa descansar, vou voltar no sábado, se não tiver problema.

- Nenhum problema.

- Ótimo. – Ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo na minha pálida, soada, testa, nem fez careta ao sentir – provavelmente – o meu gosto meio salgado nos lábios. – Vê se melhora.

- Okay. – Sorri sem graça, como a menina de seis anos mimada que acabou de fazer algo certo sem saber.

Ele acabou fugindo também e a náusea voltou. A sorte dura poucos segundos na vida de uma pessoa azarada. Corri para o banheiro e consegui escutar Sangô na sala, rindo e cantarolando algo sobre Yamada Rin ser uma Drama Queen. Ela tinha escutado tudo, absolutamente tudo. Mesmo com aquele estranho e horrível gosto na boca, consegui sorrir.

Afinal, como provar que os raros momentos de sorte, de felicidade, são reais? Como não confundi-los com as incríveis histórias de mocinhos e vilões? É melhor deixar para filosofar quando os músculos do meu abdômen pararem de se contrair e sentir o revoltante líquido escalando meu esôfago.

_E é assim que eu entendo a minha vida._

_Mesmo monocromática, existem flashs de cores. Cores vivas._

* * *

Tá, eu sei, demorei horrores pra escrever e ficou péssimo. Mas em todo o caso, eu gosto de ver a Rin e o Bankotsu assim, como se fossem realmente um imã e se atraíssem naturalmente, mesmo não se conhecendo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E, sabem de uma coisa, eu acho que – pela primeira vez - eu vou torcer pelo Bankotsu. Apenas porque a visão que ela tem dele é tão fofa, tão meiga, que comparado ao tapado do Sesshoumaru ele é a escolha certa, ele é a parte real na vida dela.

Ah, eu gostaria de falar que seria bom escutar a música da fic, que eu esqueci de colocar as informações no capitulo anterior. A música é a Renegade, do Kings Of Convenience, é super calminha, confortante e um tanto deprimida... depois dessa descrição percebi que o tom da música não tem muito a ver com a personagem principal, mas acontece.

Gente... GENTE! Oito reviews! Me fizeram feliz, tão absurdamente feliz e me animaram pra escrever outro capitulo, mesmo tendo sido horrivel.

AH! De novo, texto sem revisão, se quiserem revisar pra mim, me adicionem no MSN e conversaremos, mas só por que eu não quero sobrecarregar a Debs.

Bom, até o próximo capitulo, onde eu prometo que vai ser melhor, sério.


	3. Chapter 3

**Renegade.**

_By: Jubs._

* * *

_In our room, between the shapes I thought I knew._

Quando menos esperamos, a vida muda bruscamente. Naquela época eu estava completamente falida, não conseguia pagar nem uma conta para ajudar no cotidiano, estava apaixonada pelo homem impossível, inspiração? Crescimento profissional? Fazia tempo que eu não sabia o que eram essas coisas.

Então eu sentava, ficava horas encarando meu notebook, vendo a página em branco rindo da minha cara, falando do quão patética eu era e apenas fazendo o sentimento de angústia e fracasso aumentarem. E eu saia bem pouco com meus amigos, ia em encontros aleatórios e me sentia uma completa incompetente, o que de fato eu era. Vivia minha vida tentando achar algum significado em meu pobre trabalho, mas então isso muda simplesmente, vivi em prol do trabalho para encontrar significado na minha vida. Esqueci que o importante não é apenas procurar o significado, mas aproveitar tudo o que não tem importância, os pequenos momentos.

Achei que fosse morrer uma época e, apreciando minha finitude, abri os olhos para minha própria vida. E tudo o que eu achava impossível, simplesmente aconteceu.

_23 de Janeiro._

_A realidade é algo tão estranho. _

_Não existe a certeza de que algo é real até que se chega ao fim._

Arrumei pela milésima vez os travesseiros a minha volta, estava finalmente voltando tudo ao normal. Principalmente depois da ida ao hospital ontem e de ter tomado tanto soro. Acredito que a ansiedade tenha piorado a virose, mas ao menos eu conseguia comer agora e, pelos deuses, comer é a melhor coisa que existe em todo o universo! Não sou fã de sopa, mas a sopa que Kagome trouxe para mim era algo próximo ao divino!

- Rin, se você não parar com isso, eu vou jogar todos esses travesseiros pela janela. – Sangô entrou no quarto de uma forma que eu nem mesmo percebi. Ela ainda estava irritada com o médico? – Já estou com dor de cabeça e o barulho dessa arrumação toda esta me dando nos nervos...

- Mas é que Bankotsu falou que ia passar aqui... quero que esteja tudo bonitinho... – Sou realmente uma criança de seis anos.

- Quando ele veio na quarta você estava completamente suja e tudo estava bagunçado, porque fingir agora? – Talvez fosse apenas impressão, mas enquanto Sangô se sentava, o rosto dela ficou mais pálido.

- Ah Sangô, é diferente... – Suspirei. – E ta tudo bem? Você me parece estranha...

- Acho que nada... talvez eu tenha pego essa sua maldita virose.

Sorri amarelo. Talvez ela realmente estivesse irritada com o médico. Enquanto eu tomava soro ontem, o clinico geral gritou com ela, falando que foi irresponsabilidade ter demorado tanto tempo pra me levar no hospital, já que eu não comia há dias e tudo o mais... Acho que o estresse aumentou porque quem geralmente me leva ao hospital é Sesshoumaru, só que depois de quarta-feira, ele passou a me ignorar. Não atende minhas ligações, não me visita, nada. Nunca imaginei que ele poderia ficar nesse estado.

Pra falar a verdade, eu espero que ele tenha pegado a virose, mas sendo ele um youkai e tudo o mais, acho que isso seria impossível. Mas se a discussão muda para o impossível, bem, muitas coisas impossíveis tem ocorrido então... Afinal, conhecer Bankotsu, ver Sesshoumaru com genuíno ciúme, são coisas impossíveis... seriam coisas impossíveis, mas que estranhamente aconteceram comigo.

Quando o interfone finalmente tocou, sai correndo, deixando uma Sangô deitada na minha cama. Ela parecia tentar se acalmar, com uma respiração profunda. Bankotsu subiu, aquele sorriso estonteante que me deixava zonza, com um estranho sorriso abobalhado nos lábios. Nem mesmo tive tempo de dar oi, ele já me cumprimentou com um rápido beijo e foi para meu quarto. Olhei para a cena com um olhar estúpido, ele sorria também.

Aquele foi nosso primeiro beijo, simples, como um delicioso habito.

- Levante-se Sangô e vá se arrumar com Rin.

- Para onde vamos? – Ela perguntou com os olhos ainda fechados. Ele era cheio de surpresas.

- Vamos ao boliche.

- Eu ainda não estou bem e Sangô não me parece bem também... – Fechei a porta e fui para o quarto.

- Por isso mesmo... um boliche vai animar as duas.

- Mas... – Acho que Sangô iria argumentar, mas ele era rápido.

- Sem mas, minha querida. – Ele riu divertido para Sangô. – Ligue para seus amigos e vamos logo...

Não tivemos nem mesmo tempo para pensar, ele simplesmente saiu do quarto, fechou a porta. Ri por quase dois minutos e abri algumas gavetas, peguei algumas roupas confortáveis, mas ainda bonitas, e as joguei na cama.

- Animo Sangô. Vou me trocar rapidinho e ligar para Miroku e eu realmente espero que quando eu tiver saído do banheiro, você esteja pronta... – Peguei uma outra muda de roupa e continuei sorrido. – Você me deve.

- Nem vou comentar das contas então... – Sai rindo, afinal, estava num estado de êxtase, de felicidade.

Nunca fui a um encontro com Bankotsu e, ainda assim, parecia tão desnecessário. Por outro lado, não seria um encontro com todos os meus conhecidos lá. Me troquei de forma rápida, fiz as ligações e, quando voltei ao quarto, encontrei uma Sangô arrumada, porém séria.

- E Sesshoumaru? – Falou baixamente. – Não pretende chamá-lo?

- Ele está me evitando... não atende minhas ligações, simplesmente sumiu. Se quiser chamá-lo... – Estava saindo do quarto, quando ela finalmente respondeu.

- Vocês se conhecem a 22 anos, não pode acabar assim...

- Não pode, mas acho que acabou. - Bankotsu se levantou, visivelmente contente. Sorri novamente e sussurrei para mim mesma. – Realmente acabou.

Ele pegou a minha mão gentilmente e sorriu para Sangô. – Vamos?

* * *

Há quantos anos não ia para o boliche? Bom, acredito que tenha sido quando meus pais eram vivos... mas é, se não tenho nem dinheiro para sobrevivência, como pagar o horário de lazer? Balancei a cabeça fortemente, atraindo a atenção de Bankotsu e Sangô, ao menos pelo o que parecia, porém não escutei nenhum dos dois e suas prováveis indagações. Miroku estava em uma mesa próximo a pista do meio e simplesmente sai corrente como uma criança feliz pelo local.

- Então, somos nós quatro hoje? – Perguntei casualmente a Miroku enquanto pegava aqueles sapatos especiais de boliche.

- É, Sesshoumaru foi viajar e acho que se soubesse que você viria com Bankotsu, ficaria em casa.

- Miroku, qual é o problema do babaca do Sesshoumaru?

-Rin... o bab-

- Não Miroku, se lembra que Sesshoumaru pediu para não comentarmos nada? – Sangô o cortou e se sentou para colocar os sapatos.

- O que todos estão escondendo? – Quase gritei. Diferente de Sesshoumaru, eu simplesmente não controlo o meu gênio.

- Querida, o Bankotsu teve todo o problema para reunir todos nós, pra termos uma tarde divertida e agradável, não vamos falar sobre algo que pode aborrecê-lo. – Aquele semblante calmo de Sangô me assustava.

Tudo bem, ela tem razão, que dinheiro tenho eu para sair sempre com meus amigos? E também, tenho que aproveitar o máximo de tempo com Bankotsu porque logo ele perceberá que não valho à pena e vai se afastar. Olhei para ele e, por um segundo, me pareceu que ele se sentiu desconfortável pelo assunto da conversa. Na única vez que se encontraram, Bankotsu foi o homem gentil e doce que é, Sesshoumaru mostrou um ciúmes infantil e eu respondi da mesma forma. Juro, porque ele continua por aqui?

- Tudo bem? – Sussurrei me aproximando dele.

- Uhm? – Ele se voltou pra mim, com um delicioso sorriso nos lábios. – Sim, não quis interromper a conversa.

Como eu devo agir nessas situações? Me sinto tão desconfortável quanto ele, afinal, quem era a babaca apaixonada pelo seu amigo de infância? Esses tempos passaram e Bankotsu estava ali, se ajeitando no banco... passei meus braços pelos ombros dele e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. Porque eu ainda estava de pé e voltada para as costas dele?

- Você esta chateada, não é? – Sussurrou ele enquanto acariciava meu braço.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo, mas depois que te viu... sei lá, acho que é um surto passageiro. – Sussurrei de volta.

- Rin! – Miroku gritou. – Sua vez! E temo em dizer que sua companheira de time realmente precisam da sua ajuda!

Porque concordei em homens contra mulheres? Passei minhas mãos pelo tórax dele enquanto me separava e olhei para o placar.

- Sangô, estou tããão decepcionada. – Falei com uma fingida voz tristonha enquanto pegava uma bola. – Juro, sou a única mulher que joga bem?

- Não, querida Rin, nenhuma mulher joga bem. – Miroku comentou com um divertido sorriso nos lábios.

Ouvi Bankotsu rir quando Sangô socou Miroku... sorri e soltei a bola.

O mundo parecia estar no lugar certo.

Okay, eu precisava de um cigarro.

Bom, é mal de escritor fumar, ao menos a maioria dos escritores sofre disso e, infelizmente, eu era uma das sofredoras. Depois de uma semana de virose e sem um único cigarro, Bankotsu levou a gente pra jantar e, agora, estávamos numa danceteria. Ele é o homem perfeito e eu vou decepcioná-lo se fumar. Aliás, decepcionarei todos os meus amigos... Estava impaciente. Tinha acabado de virar minha terceira dose de tequila, estava dançando loucamente com Bankotsu e só conseguia pensar em um cigarro.

- Hey... – Me aproximei dele enquanto a música acabava. – Eu preciso de um pouco de ar... já volto.

Ele parecia falar alguma coisa, mas ignorei, só pensava em apenas uma única e maravilhosa coisa. Fui para a mesa e peguei minha bolsa, ninguém estava me observando e eu não precisaria ouvir o discurso ininterrupto de Sangô e, quem sabe, Miroku não me acompanhava lá fora, afinal, somos os únicos fumantes do grupo presente. Faltava Sesshoumaru...

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Ouvi uma voz dura em meu ouvido. Me voltei com aquele sorriso sem graça, segurando fortemente a bolsa contra meu peito.

- Er... tomar um ar, Sangô. Por quê?

- Poxa, Rin. Achei que depois de uma semana doente e sem fumar um cigarro, você ia parar. E sabe o qu-

- Olha Sangô, agora não, okay? – Cortei ela e, sentindo seu frio olhar sobre mim, sai correndo para a porta.

Acho que de relance vi Bankotsu se aproximando de Sangô, visivelmente preocupado, e acho que o ouvi a questionando sobre minha saída abrupta. Mostrei minha pulseirinha verde e parei na calçada, em frente à boate, minhas mãos correram ensandecidas em busca do maço perdido na bolsa, assim que peguei um cigarro, tirei do meu bolso o isqueiro e o acendi. Ah! O tabaco! Aquela fumacinha gostosa! Crianças e adultos, não fumem, faz mal... mas como é gostoso!

Já estava no segundo cigarro, me apertando contra a jaqueta, quando eu o vi. Mesmo estando saindo com Bankotsu, me divertindo, ver aqueles cabelos prateados me dava arrepios. Sempre com aquela cara séria, imperturbável, como não cair por um homem desses? Me mantive com uma expressão dura, estava extremamente chateada com o comportamento dele na ultima semana, porém foi ele parar na minha frente, me encarar, que um fraco suspiro escapava dos meus lábios. Qual era o problema comigo?

Ele também acendeu um cigarro e ficamos lá, nos encarando, sem querer perder e ser o primeiro a falar alguma coisa.

- Okay, isso me deu nos nervos! – Quase gritei. Joguei a bituca na rua sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar do dele. – O que aconteceu com você? Me afastou, ta me escondendo alguma coisa...

- Rin! – Ouvi uma voz me chamando e me voltei para o rosto alarmado de Bankotsu. – Ah... achei que estava aqui fora sozinha...

- Bom, você esta visivelmente ocupada. – Sesshoumaru falou naquele irritante timbre impessoal e frio. – Nós podemos conversar depois.

Sem nem mesmo esperar um convite para participar de nossa noite, sem nem mesmo se despedir de Bankotsu e de mim, ele foi embora. Puxei mais um cigarro por simples irritação, era uma tentativa de me acalmar, mas esqueci que poderia decepcionar Bankotsu com aquele vicio odioso.

- AH! Que bom! – Ele falou claramente extasiado, puxou do casaco um maço e acendeu um cigarro. – Não queria te decepcionar, achei que você poderia ter algum problema com fumantes...

PELOS DEUSES! Ele era igualzinho a mim! Mesmo um tanto quanto bêbada, me joguei sobre ele, o abraçando carinhosamente e o beijando apaixonadamente.

_Mesmo não lembrando dos fatos que se seguiram, ao menos eu sabia que era algo real._

_Que nós éramos algo real._

* * *

Sempre demorando muuuito para escrever! Mas em primeira pessoa é um pouco mais trabalhoso, principalmente quando você tem todas essas outras responsabilidades, mas enfim, sei que muitas de vocês vão me odiar pelas personagens fumarem, porém é realmente um mal de escritor... ou da maioria. E, infelizmente, eu tenho esse mal...

Bom, realmente espero conseguir escrever o 4º capitulo nessas férias, mas não prometo nada...

Espero que não fiquem muito bravas comigo... e a fic Yellow logo logo sai também!

Beijos e até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Renegade.**

_By: Jubs._

* * *

_A guilty... A pillow of feathers like snow._

Eu estava apaixonada. Eu realmente cai por Koyama Bankotsu e mesmo que, na época, eu ainda pensasse em Sesshoumaru, eu cai. E não posso negar que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu estava feliz. Diferente dos meus livros e dos tolos contos de fadas, aquilo era simples. Sim, tinha algo dos romances, minha relação com Sesshoumaru e meu estranho encontro com Bankotsu... mas ainda assim era real.

Quando somos pequenos acreditamos em contos de fada, em um amor tão forte que nos tira os senso de direção, não queremos algo simples, queremos aventuras, queremos algo que tire o fôlego e que nos mude. Mas crescemos e percebemos o quão irreal tudo aquilo é. Acho que é por isso que existem os escritores, por alguns segundos eles nos tiram da vida monótona que levamos e nos levam para um lugar extraordinário, cheio de paixões, aventuras, épocas a muito esquecidas.

Foi por isso que quis escrever, para levar os leitores ao meu mundo imaginário. Já fui uma pirata destemida, uma pobre escrava no Egito, uma taberneira na Idade Média, já me encontrei com fantasmas. Mesmo que sejam romances água-com-açúcar, essas aventuras e sonhos me fizeram crescer.

_24 de Janeiro._

_Penso em escrever um novo livro... sei que lancei um a pouco tempo atrás, mas me sinto inspirada._

Aonde exatamente eu estou? Não me lembro do sonho desta noite, acho que acabei bebendo demais na noite passada. Cocei um dos olhos e percebi que o lençol era extremamente gostoso, posso senti-lo em todo o meu corp... como assim? Não vou olhar, não vou olhar. Já aconteceu isso uma vez, bem, mais de uma vez, mas é Bankotsu. Não posso ter fic... okay. Mesmo não tendo olhado por debaixo dos cobertores pra saber que estou completamente nua, foi só olhar pro lado e ver Bankotsu adormecido. Isso não é tão desastroso como recepcioná-lo durante uma virose. O que estou fazendo da minha vida?

Mas nem tudo pode ser um desastre, certo? Não, não, não e não. Aquilo era bom, teoricamente era bom... Rin, não surte, não surte. Para não surtar e acordar o Bankotsu, que é lindo dormindo, levantei e peguei um dos lençóis no chão, me enrolei e sai daquele quarto imenso. A claridade daquele apartamento me irrita, é tão grande e cheio de janelas, é meu apartamento dos sonhos. Andei até a cozinha e preparei um expresso e, mesmo só vestida com um lençol ( e que maldito lençol macio, do que ele é feito? Preciso de um igual...) fui sentar na gigantesca varanda. O apartamento dele era tão grande e tão bonito quanto o que o Sesshoumaru e o Inuyasha dividem, só que o deles é meio impessoal... Bankotsu tem uma personalidade tão forte que me fez sentir bem naquele lugar tão bonito e tão decorado. Acho que nunca vou parar de comparar os dois.

Em todo o caso, o que foi feito não podia ser mudado. Beberiquei meu café e – o_ gosto da boca dele, ainda misturado com vodka e cigarro – _balancei minha cabeça, minhas idéias ainda estavam confusas, principalmente pela gigantesca ressaca. Corri para a sala, peguei minha bolsa, e me sentei em uma mesinha da sacada. Gente, dá pra ver toda a cidade daqui, e as pessoas são – _as unhas arranhando algo macio – _formigas, elas são formigas Rin.

Peguei um cigarro dentro da bolsa e o acendi calmamente. Tomar café e fumar, não existe nada igual, Sangô não me deixa fumar no apartamento, mas quando ela esta dormindo, eu abro a janela e sento no parapeito para fumar calmamente, ela ainda não me pegou, mas tenho que parar. Se ela descobrir – _como aqueles travesseiros eram aconchegantes, e aqueles sussurros tão... – _eu estou morta. E porque diabos só aparecem flashes na minha cabeça? Porque não o maldito vídeo inteiro...

Okay, já aconteceu antes de me embebedar em algum lugar e de ter esses flashes de memória, mas eles precisavam ser tão sensuais assim? Não sou a melhor pessoa do universo e já tive minhas _one-night stands_, mas não tinha lembrança do que aconteceu, apenas levantei na manhã seguinte, me vesti e fui embora. Mas não, com Bankotsu tem que ser tudo diferente. Terminei o café e, estranhamente, a mesa começou a vibrar. Quase pulei da cadeira e soltei meu lençol, mas era só o celular e quem diabos liga tão cedo assim para uma pessoa? _Sesshoumaru. _O que ele quer agora?

- Fala. – Suspirei irritada com a crescente dor de cabeça.

_- Sempre tão carinhosa de manhã. Ou é a ressaca?_

- Sesshoumaru, você some, aparece só pra falar que eu to ocupada e agora fica caçoando de mim? – Não consegui controlar o tom ríspido.

-_ Vou ignorar isso e atribuir à ressaca. – _Aquela voz indiferente, que antes me fazia suspirar, me irritou mais ainda. – _Onde está?_

- Não tenho que te dar satisfações.

- _Precisamos conversar, Rin. _– Ouvi um suspiro. É impressão minha ou ele parece chateado com alguma coisa?

- Bem, estou na casa do Bankotsu... – Adoro quando ele rosna, comecei a rir e, sem querer, a mentir. – Relaxa, só vim pra cá porque tava meio bêbada e não queria voltar pra casa...

_- Sei. Que horas pretende sair daí?_

- Nem sei que horas são... – Virei de costas para a sacada e tive uma das visões mais fofas do universo.

Bankotsu vestiu uma calça de moletom azul listrada com branco, o cabelo meio bagunçado e a cara sonolenta. Se aproximou e me beijou rapidamente nos lábios, como se fosse um daqueles hábitos antigos, e não era a primeira vez que fazia isso.

- _Ele acabou de acordar, não é?_

_-_ Ah, desculpa Sesshy, tava distraída...

- _Em todo caso, já é hora do almoço. Tenho alguns afazeres ainda, mas precisamos conversar. Me encontra no bar?_

- Claro...

- _Te ligo quando estiver saindo daqui. _– Desligou.

Odeio esse habito do Sesshoumaru, nem se despede, acabou o que tinha pra falar e pronto. Terminei o meu cigarro, que já estava praticamente no filtro, joguei pela sacada (afinal, não vi nenhum cinzeiro, não me julgue Diário), peguei a xícara e fui me encontrar com ele na cozinha. Bankotsu é, praticamente, o homem dos meus _– as mãos dele eram tão carinhosas, tão doces – _sonhos. Já não pedi para os flashes pararem? Sentei na bancada da cozinha.

- Bom dia, Rin. – Ele falou calmamente enquanto preparava alguma coisa no fogão. – Dormiu bem?

- Er... acho que sim. – Suspirei lentamente e escondi minha cabeça em minhas mãos. – Só essa ressaca de matar... e você?

- Acordei mal, como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando na minha cama. – Homens que cozinham já são um paraíso para mim, mas um que cozinha e ainda se mantêm sexy? – Quando percebi que você não estava deitada, achei que tinha ido embora...

- Até pensei em ir, mas não achei minhas roupas, sabe... – Respondi divertida, até que finalmente percebi o que ele estava fazendo no fogão.

Café da manhã. O que todo baladeiro de plantão precisa para curar a ressaca, mas geralmente eu não tomo café da manhã, então o que me relaxa no meio da ressaca é um bom e velho cachorro-quente, mas aquilo... era um banquete.

- Que bom. – O sorriso dele... pelos Deuses! – Mas está tudo bem? Parecia meio tensa no telefone...

- Ah... – Sorri quando ele me entregou uma xícara com café. – Sesshoumaru esta irritado com alguma coisa. Quer conversar mais tarde...

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa a respeito dele... – Ele desligou o fogão, colocou os pratos na minha frente e ficou me encarando de uma forma estranha. Seria ciúmes no olhar dele?

- Pode perguntar. – Respondi calma, comendo uma coisa de cada prato.

- Você e ele já tiveram ou tem algo mais do que amiz- - Foi sem querer, mas cortei ele com gargalhadas extremas, quase cuspi a comida.

Tive um louco e longo acesso de riso, acho que foi meio desesperador. Por anos eu quis ter algo a mais com Sesshoumaru, mas sempre ficamos na amizade e eu passei a reprimir meus sentimentos. Agora que eu estava caindo por Bankotsu, ele revive essa questão? Tive que rir, fui obrigada a rir de um dos maiores sonhos da minha vida, que agora parecem tão sem importância. Ele esperou, pacientemente, eu me acalmar.

- Não. – Enxuguei as lágrimas inexistentes. – Eu e Sesshoumaru nos conhecemos há 20 anos ou mais, ele é como um irmão pra mim.

Não deixe transparecer, mas essa palavra, essa frase ainda machuca, logo, não deixe nada transparecer para Bankotsu, okay, Rin? Sorri tranquilamente e comi mais um pouco, deuses, que fome.

- Uhm... – Ele suspirou. – A forma como ele me tratou e te tratou quando te visitei foi tão estranha, pensei que...

- Relaxe, conheço ele dês dos meus 6 anos de idade, crescemos juntos, mas nunca se tornou algo mais do que isso. – Parei de comer um pouco. – Nunca nem pensamos nisso para não estragar a amizade no final e nunca nos arrependemos. Hoje ele esta morando com uma mulher nojenta e eu... bem... eu conheci um cara muito interessante, sabe?

- Ah é? – Ele tirou os pratos da minha frente e me puxou para a beirada da bancada, os braços dele me envolveram de uma forma tão quente.

- Me visita quando estou doente, faz café da manhã... – Sussurrei enquanto ele se aproximava para me beijar.

Desta vez a cozinha se tornou um lugar especial pra mim. E não tenho só flashes, tenho um filme inteiro.

* * *

Estou ligeiramente atrasada, mas Sesshoumaru me conhece bem, não é? Deve dar tempo de tomar outro banho (o banho na casa do Bankotsu não conta) e, depois, é só descer até a rua, e entrar no barzinho que fica – praticamente – no subsolo. Corri, corri muito. Estava com o cheio de Bankotsu, cigarro e ressaca, acho que vou à lavanderia amanhã, o estado das minhas roupas estão deploráveis. Eu juro que tentei ser ligeira, mas deixei ele esperando por quase uma hora. Corri escadas a baixo, desci pra calçada, e desci para o bar.

- Hey Hachi! Cadê o Sesshoumaru? – Perguntei enquanto o procurava na nossa mesa costumeira.

- Ah, Rin-sama, ele está escondido ali. – Nosso velho e suspeito amigo apontou para uma mesa afastada e mal iluminada, corri mais um pouco.

- Sesshoumaru, desculpa ter demorado! – Falei quase sem fôlego.

- Sabia que ia se atrasar. – Praticamente cuspiu as palavras, ele estava me irritando. – Estava na casa _daquele _escritor.

- Juro, qual é o seu problema?

- Meu problema? – Ele não parecia surpreso, e isso só aumentou minha ira.

- Sim, primeiro vai me entregar a sopa e acaba sendo super grosseiro com Bankotsu, depois some por alguns dias, não atende minhas ligações, não conversa comigo. E então, aparece ontem absolutamente do nada, fica dois segundos, e some!

- E?

- Como assim "e"? **Porra, somos amigos a mais de 20 anos e me trata assim do nada?**

- Rin, não grite.

- **E você quer que eu fale como com o senhor Sesshoumaru? – **Bati os punhos na mesa.

- Com calma, não te liguei para discutirmos. – Era como se ele estivesse ignorando todos os meus sentimentos, simplesmente bebeu um pouco da cerveja. – Podemos conversar como adultos agora?

Gritei para Hachi que queria cerveja e uma dose de tequila, Sesshoumaru parecia ignorar todo o bar, principalmente parecia ignorar a minha pessoa. Ele estava estranhamente pensativo, minto, ele esta sempre assim, mas... parecia mais sério do que o normal. Apenas quando Hachi pousou as bebidas na mesa, o afastei com um movimento negligente e virei a dose de tequila – sem sal, sem limão – e bebi um gole da cerveja. Não o olhei, mas podia sentir o olhar dele sobre mim, deveria ter aparentado estar calma, porque voltei a ouvir a voz dele.

- Você acha que Kagura é a mulher certa para mim? – A minha sorte é que tinha engolido a cerveja e a caneca estava na mesa, se não corria o risco de sujar ou quebrar alguma coisa no bar de tão surpresa que estava.

- **Por que esta perguntando isso para mim? – **Não consegui conter o tom de voz.

- Você é minha melhor amiga, para quem mais perguntaria?

- Okay, mas por que está perguntando isso?

- Rin, preciso que seja sincera. – Tomei mais um gole da cerveja e o olhei seriamente.

- Não gosto dela. – Falei calmamente. – Ela é mal-educada comigo e com o resto da galera, quando ela chega você esquece o resto do mundo e fica se amassando com ela, não gosta dos nossos assuntos, não tenta se entrosar, às vezes nem mesmo cumprimenta a gente e eu acho que você merece mais.

- Obrigada. – Bebemos a cerveja em sincronia.

- Agora vai me dizer por que me perguntou isso?

- Sara voltou.

Deixei a caneca cair no chão. Os cacos cortar minha perna, mas no momento eu não consegui sentir nada. Pelos deuses, o que Sara-sama estava fazendo na cidade? Ela partiu e deixou um Sesshoumaru com o coração esmigalhado (porque partido nem chega perto) e agora ela simplesmente voltava? Quando ele finalmente parecia inteiro e, isso me corta em dizer, feliz com Kagura...

- Ela me ligou na quinta-feira, por isso não conseguia falar com você, sabia que ia ficar nervosa com tudo isso.

- Poxa vida Sesshoumaru! E o que pretende? Saber o que todos pensamos de Kagura para ficar mais fácil terminar com ela e voltar para Sara? Gosto de Sara mais do que eu já gostei da Kagura, mas aquela mulher... ela te destruiu! E você esta pensando em voltar pra ela? **Como se nada tivesse acontecido?**

- Não sou precipitado como você. – Foi a única coisa que ele falou e naquele maldito tom indiferente.

- **E O QUE ISSO QUER DIZER?**

- Você não o conhece nem há uma semana e, logo no primeiro encontro, dorme com ele? – Terminou a cerveja.

**- EU NÃO DOU PALPITES NA SUA MALDITA E PERFEITA VIDA, ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ VIVE FAZENDO ISSO? – **Levantei e quase chutei a garçonete que limpava o chão. – Nós somos amigos há muito tempo e eu nunca questionei as suas decisões, nunca falei nada sobre seus relacionamentos, apenas quando você me pedia. E, quer saber? Eu não o conheço, mas estou feliz, não me importo que isso acabe amanhã, porque pelo menos aproveitei, diferente do que você geralmente faz. – Fiz menção de ir embora, quando a voz dele me impediu.

- Tem mais uma coisa. – Parecia que ele nem tinha me ouvido! Estreitei meus olhos e crispei os punhos, virei o rosto ligeiramente de lado para encará-lo.

- _O que é? – _Minha voz saiu ríspida.

- Inuyasha vai voltar logo e quer reformas na casa. Conversei com Sangô e, a partir de segunda-feira, vou ficar morando por um tempo com vocês.

**- O QUE? – **Me envergonho agora, mas provavelmente o bairro inteiro ouviu o meu grito.

* * *

Não me recordo realmente do que aconteceu depois, mas umas duas horas depois eu estava sozinha na nossa mesa costumeira do bar, entornando mais um copo de cerveja e uma dose de tequila. Queria matar Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Sangô, mas queria matar principalmente Sara Hime. Porque diabos ela voltou logo agora? Mas isso é problema de Sesshoumaru, não meu. Deixa eu te explicar a história.

Na época em que conhecemos Sara, eu, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Sangô estávamos cursando a faculdade. Ela e Sesshoumaru estavam no mesmo curso e tinham, praticamente, todas as aulas juntos. Foi na época que conhecemos Kagome e Inuyasha começou a sair com a gente, ignorando os comentários do irmão. Depois de um certo tempo, Sesshoumaru e Sara começaram a fazer todos os trabalhos de faculdade juntos e ela passou a sair conosco. Quando percebemos, eles já estavam em um namoro de mais de dois anos, nunca esconderam nada da gente, mas simplesmente não percebemos. Eu não queria perceber.

Terminamos a faculdade e passamos um tempo viajando, todos juntos. Sesshoumaru me confidenciou que assim que começasse a ganhar mais, pediria Sara em casamento. Ele cresceu na empresa e ela recebeu uma proposta de pós-graduação na Alemanha, eles discutiram sobre as possibilidades, mas ela falou que os planos de vida dela nunca o incluíram. Acho que não falou por maldade, seria mais fácil ele odiá-la e não sentir a falta dela. Ela iria para Alemanha e que o tempo que eles passaram juntos foi um simples romance de faculdade e que cedo ou tarde ia acabar, falou que não amava ele.

Sesshoumaru sempre foi sério e sincero, não percebeu que ela estava mentindo e ficou pior do que antes. Fez de nossa vida um inferno completo, nós entendemos Sara, mas ela precisou ser tão bruta? Pelos deuses, quando eu terminei com meus namorados nunca fui tão sangue-frio desse jeito. E, no fim, eu nunca contei para Sesshoumaru o maior segredo dela, alias, deles. Na época da proposta para Alemanha, Sara, eu e Sangô percebemos mudanças e a ajudamos na hora de fazer testes, Hime ficou grávida e 'perdeu' o bebê, nunca contou isso para Sesshoumaru e nos obrigou a nunca contar. Acredito que seja por isso que eu não vá tanto com a cara dela, ele merecia – merece – saber, mas não é meu segredo para contar, certo?

- No que está pensando, Rin-san? – Ah é, eu estava no bar pensando em tudo isso, quando Miroku chegou.

- Sesshoumaru e eu brigamos feio.

- Eu sei, Hachi me contou tudo. – Olhei feio para o barman. – Então, Sara está de volta? Agora só falta falarem que Hakudoushi também voltou. – Ele riu enquanto se sentava do meu lado, dei um sorriso amarelo.

- O primo do Inuyasha e do Sesshoumaru não aparece faz tempo e, acho que não quer mais voltar para Tokyo.

- Mas se Sara voltou e ligou para Sesshoumaru, tudo pode acontecer...

- Vamos parar com esse assunto? Ele já está me deixando com dor de cabeça...

- Será que não é a ressaca de ontem e de todas as bebidas de hoje? – Levantei a cabeça e encontrei o olhar divertido de Inuyasha.

- Inu-kun! – Levantei e o abracei fortemente. – Quando voltou?

- Hoje, Kagome e eu vamos ficar num hotel hoje e amanhã vamos para a casa do Houshi aqui...

- Por causa da mudança, Sesshoumaru contou. – Falei irritada e me sentando. – Alias, cadê Kagome-chan e Sangô-chan?

- Estão no hotel, Kagome enlouqueceu na viagem e comprou um monte de coisa pra todo mundo... elas até tentaram te ligar, mas você esqueceu o celular na casa de um tal de Bankotsu.

- Mas relaxa, Rin-san, daqui a pouco elas vem pra cá. – Miroku tentou me animar e pediu mais uma rodada para Hachi.

A conversa se voltou para a viagem de Inuyasha e Kagome, queria esquecer a conversa/briga com Sesshoumaru e as alfinetadas de Miroku em relação à Hakudoushi. Quando Kagome e Sangô chegaram, nós três já estávamos meio altos, estávamos relembrando a época de colégio e faculdade, discutimos sobre Sara. Depois que elas se juntaram, peguei um celular emprestado e chamei Bankotsu, o apresentei à Inuyasha e Kagome. Mas nada aconteceu naquela noite, simplesmente subi para o apartamento com Sangô e apaguei.

Só mais um dia de liberdade, logo Sesshoumaru estaria vivendo lá e realmente infernizando a minha existência. Agora começaria a me sentir realmente culpada por tudo o que estava acontecendo, piorando o estado por Sara ter voltado, assim como os segredos horríveis que ela, que nós guardamos.

* * *

Esse capitulo foi essencialmente de memórias (ou a falta delas) minhas. Essas coisas de _one-night stands _são tipicamente americanas, aquelas relações sem sentido e sem sentimento de uma única noite. Para vocês não terem uma idéia completamente errada da minha pessoa, vou explicar essa história do _one-night stand _e desses flashes de memória.

Momento história pessoal:

"Ano passado teve o aniversário da minha melhor amiga, o irmão dela queria ficar comigo (ele é 9 anos mais velho), mas eu simplesmente ignorei isso. Eu geralmente sou bem forte para bebidas e coisa e tal, mas nessa noite eu tomei margarita, 12 latas de cerveja, não sei quantas doses de tequila, pelo que me falaram eu ainda tomei metade de uma garrafa de vodka e conhaque. Acordei no dia seguinte em um quarto estranho, no mesmo estado da Rin, ou pior, quando olhei pro lado tava o irmão dessa minha amiga. Pelo resto do dia eu só tive flashes do que aconteceu... eu nem me lembro de ter saído da festa. E, acreditem ou não, eu e ele saímos por mais de 4 meses depois disso."

E sobre jogar a bituca de cigarro, e todo o cigarro em si, eu fumo, mas não posso fumar na sacada. De madrugada, quando estão todos dormindo, eu acabo fumando na sacada e, como minha mãe checa todos os cinzeiros (que eu nem sei porque tem, já que eu sou a única fumante), logo sou obrigada a jogar pela sacada.

Agora, não me julguem, só to explicando isso... nem sei porque estou explicando e contando tudo isso. Alias, podem **me** julgar, mas não julgar as coisas que escrevo, okay?

Bom, não sei se fui grosseira agora e, se eu fui, não é a intenção!

Espero ver todos vocês no próximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Renegade.**

_By: Jubs._

* * *

_I've come to listening post be on your lines_

Relembrar de Sara, encontrar Inuyasha e Kagome depois da longa lua-de-mel, ter Sesshoumaru dormindo no sofá e sair com Bankotsu. Era tudo muita informação, eu mal conseguia processar tudo e me focar em um novo projeto de livro. Queria escrever um real romance ou um drama, não aqueles livros extremamente sensuais que se vende em bancas de jornais, estava me esforçando para ser levada a sério, acredito que Bankotsu me influenciava.

Eu nunca me levava a sério. Comecei a escrever porque gostava, e gostava muito. Me graduei em literatura e comecei a escrever, já não me achava grande coisa e as editoras apenas contribuíram para esse estranho sentimento, mas Sesshoumaru falava que eu tinha potencial... o que ele sabia sobre literatura? Sim, é um homem muito culto, porém era meu melhor amigo e diria qualquer coisa para me ver feliz. Já Bankotsu, bem, ele realmente era um escritor, um ótimo escritor, e ele conseguia, realmente, ver o meu potencial.

Passei a me levar a sério.

_05 de Fevereiro._

_Estar apaixonada é não conseguir pensar em mais nada._

Entreabri a porta do quarto e observei a sala, onde estava Sesshoumaru? Apenas saia do quarto quando ele ia trabalhar, arrumava a casa, escrevia, mas era ele voltar que eu me escondida em meu quarto. Sim, eu sei que ele sabe que eu estou aqui, mas ah... ainda não estava bem com toda a situação. Ele nem mesmo pediu desculpas! Então eu passei a semana me escondendo, não queria confrontá-lo sobre Kagura, Sara e não queria ouvi-lo falar sobre Bankotsu.

Esperava que ele estivesse no bar com Sangô e os outros e, se os deuses fossem bons, eu poderia ficar tranqüila no sofá, tentando tirar alguma música no violão. Vasculhei a casa como aquelas adolescentes que ficam sozinhas pela primeira vez na casa, mas ao menos eu não planejava fazer uma festa. Vazia. Peguei o violão no meu quarto e, ao invés do sofá, fui para o banquinho na pequena sacada do apartamento. Acendi um cigarro e, caramba, o céu está lindo esta noite. Sem nuvens, estrelado, nem parece que estou na cidade grande nessas horas, é o tipo de paisagem de filmes ou romances, no qual a gente fica sonhando com a pessoa que amamos. Pela primeira vez, pensei em Bankotsu, não mais em Sesshoumaru e aquilo foi um alivio tremendo.

Fumei o cigarro sem nem perceber e o apaguei em um cinzeiro próximo, tomei o violão e tentei lembrar as notas certas. Michelle Branch fora a minha trilha sonora nos primeiros semestres da faculdade, dez anos atrás. Nunca toquei violão muito bem, quem sempre tocava era Sesshoumaru, mas _All You Wanted_ era meu tema pessoal. Ser como Sesshoumaru, ter Sesshoumaru, aquilo tudo estava no passado, certo? Então por que ao começar a tocar, essa foi a única musica que meus dedos começaram a traçar? Não ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta, ou dos passos, apenas escutava o vento, as notas que saiam do violão e minha voz incerta.

- Isso me traz recordações. – Aquela voz tão familiar se pronunciou quando toquei as notas finais. Me voltei para ele e, não sei como sorri. – Está tocando bem melhor.

- Tive que aprender a tocar bem, não é? – Abri espaço para ele colocar um banco ao meu lado. – Não tenho mais um parceiro.

Ele sorriu. Aquele era o Sesshoumaru que eu conhecia e que pouco se via ultimamente. Era o Sesshoumaru que só eu conhecia, aquele que sorria e conseguia ser gentil, calmo, divertido. Como ele conseguia mudar na frente dos outros? E, será que ele sabia que quando mudava, aquilo me machucava? Nunca sabia o que era real ou não, principalmente nos últimos meses ele estava apenas naquele modo distante e irritantemente frio.

- Nós tocamos essa música naquele _open mic_ quando Kagome saiu conosco pela primeira vez. – A voz dele parecia distante, presa naquelas lembranças. Meu sorriso se alargou. – Nunca soube por que você gostava tanto desta música...

Queria gritar que era por ele, apenas ele. Mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás, tinha agora Bankotsu, uma pessoa que realmente me via e me apreciava. Outras músicas pairavam em minha mente, menos aquela. Então por que a toquei? Por que a cantei tão tristemente? Seria a tristeza de finalmente deixar um sentimento para trás, dar adeus? Então pensei na musica que tinha finalmente aprendido a tocar, nem mesmo percebi o sorriso divertido em meus lábios.

- Aprendi a tocar essa música por sua causa. – Dedilhei as cordas no violão e passei a tocar. – Se lembra desta?

- Minha música favorita. – Ele também sorriu ao escutar os acordes de _Wish You Were Here_, do Pink Floyd. – Quando teve tempo para praticar?

Não o respondi, apenas escutei a música que ele sempre cantava quando as festas da faculdade acabavam. Ele nunca gostou daquilo, mas ia por que eu implorava pra ele ir. No caminho de volta, sempre cantava aquela música. Em algum momento, escutei a voz dele se juntar aos sons que as cordas do violão emitiam. Amava vê-lo cantar, era calmante e me fazia voltar para aqueles tempos em que tudo realmente era mais simples, menos doloroso, eram dias felizes. Como chegamos naquele ponto, então? Não queria que aquela música terminasse, mas ela chegaria ao fim em algum momento. Terminei de dedilhar as cordas do violão e observei o sorriso que se formou nos lábios dele. Sesshoumaru ficava tão mais bonito sorrindo.

- Já que aprendeu a tocar essa, está na hora de tocarmos _Confortably Numb_. – Ele se levantou. – Da ultima vez que tentamos foi um desastre.

- Lógico que foi um desastre! – Ri enquanto ele procurava alguma coisa pelo apartamento. Logo ele voltou com o violão dele, não tinha trocado dês da faculdade. – Eram três horas da manhã e estávamos tocando tequila!

- Sangô adormeceu e caiu do banco antes da segunda parte. – Ele falou começando a tocar a música.

- E estranhamente conseguimos ir para o show completamente de ressaca. – O acompanhei nos acordes.

Ficamos tocando por mais de seis minutos, finalmente acertando a música. Relembrando o passado enquanto nossas vozes se entrelaçavam, sempre tenho que dar essa pontada romântica na minha vida, não é mesmo? Às vezes pensamos muito igual, puxamos um cigarro ao mesmo tempo e sorrimos.

- O que deveríamos tocar agora? – Perguntei para ele. – Mais músicas da antiga?

- Acho que deveríamos ligar para Miroku, Sangô, Kagome, Inuyasha e-

- Sara não, por favor. – Minha voz saiu ríspida.

- Ainda nervosa com isso?

- Não é obvio? – Falei tentando manter o sorriso.

- Vou ligar para eles. – Ele pegou o celular, mas antes mesmo de discar, o celular tocou.

Aquelas estranhas coincidências, sabem? Ele olhou para o nome piscando e seu sorriso (o meu sorriso) morreu. Ele se levantou, belo como sempre e ficou por mais de dez minutos no telefone e o que eu fiz? Toquei outra música para passar o tempo, _Renegade_ quase era a minha música tema, então por que não tocá-la? Nem percebi quando ele sentou-se ao meu lado, aborrecido, parei de dedilhar as cordas quando ele acendeu um novo cigarro.

- O que a...

- É horrível quando o que mais queremos é viver no passado e o presente vem tentar estragar.

- Sei como é... – sorri sem graça. – Vai ter que ir embora? – Arrisquei.

- Não. – Ele sorriu de volta dedilhando o violão. – Sou todo seu hoje.

- Ligou para o pessoal? Para a _Camaradagem_?

- Há quanto tempo não usamos esse nome? – Ri.

- Há muito tempo. – Continuei a rir e ele voltou a sorrir.

- Eles já estão a caminho.

Parecia que tudo realmente havia voltado ao normal entre nós, mas ainda existia algo que me perturbava. Sara. Kagura. Minha relação que tinha se tornado desastrosa com ele. Então por que eu iria estragar toda aquela calmaria com aqueles assuntos chatos? Por que eu sou a Rin e minha vida tem – não, deve– ser um drama. Sorri tristemente antes de estragar tudo aquilo.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei timidamente.

- Com?

- Com tudo. – Desta vez o olhei timidamente, mas sorri.– Nós não estamos bem, eu tenho fugido por que não quero brigar com você, mas ao mesmo tempo eu quero poder conversar com você. Eu queria que a gente conseguisse voltar a ser como éramos antes, antes de seu ciúme insano por Bankotsu, antes da sanguessuga da Kagura...

- Mas nunca voltaremos para este antes. – Ele não sorria. – E eu não tenho um ciúme insano por Bankotsu.

- Continue dizendo isso a si mesmo.

- Em todo caso, não voltaremos por que as coisas mudaram, nós mudamos. – Ele apenas dedilhou tristemente as cordas do violão. – Eu sei que as coisas estão difíceis entre nós, mas é uma fase de adaptação.

- Acredita nisso?

- Eu tenho que acreditar. – Ele finalmente voltou a sorrir. – Por que se simples relacionamentos podem estragar o que nós temos, joguei estes 22 anos fora.

- Não jogou fora. – Toquei a mão dele, ainda sorrindo. – Ainda está com Kagura?

- Não.

- Com Sara?

- Não. - Ele apertou minha mão. – Preciso de um tempo sozinho e encontrar alguém que você aprove.

Estávamos bem, e eu continuei a rir. Alguém que eu aprove... Mesmo estando com Bankotsu, uma parte minha sempre seria de Sesshoumaru, conseqüentemente, eu nunca aprovaria qualquer namorada futura dele. Assim como eu acredito que Sesshoumaru nunca aprovou ou aprovaria alguém para mim por que uma parte minha sempre seria dele, mesmo que ele não percebesse. E tudo isso é triste e difícil, mas saber que eu ainda o tinha na minha patética existência e que estaríamos bem – apesar de tudo – era um alivio.

* * *

Sangô e Miroku chegaram direto do bar e trouxeram comida. Tudo bem, a comida do bar é extremamente gordurosa, mas era o que eu precisava. Kagome e Inuyasha chegaram pouco depois com as compras. Cerveja, vodka, refrigerantes, uma garrafa de mojito e uma de tequila. Você, querido diário, deve pensar que eu sou uma alcoólatra que precisa de ajuda urgentemente, mas era o que fazíamos na faculdade. Passávamos todos os fins de semana assim: bebendo e ouvindo música. Ou vendo filmes.

- Cigarro? – Sesshoumaru perguntou se ajeitando no sofá para pegar o maço no bolso, ele sempre checava o maço antes da nossa pequena tradição.

- O Miroku comprou o bastante para vocês três. – Sangô revirou os olhos quando o moreno jogou dois maços para Sesshoumaru e dois para mim. – Não se esqueçam, nada de fumar dentro do apartamento.

- Sangô, - sorri sem graça. – por favor, só está noite.

- Vocês sabem que Kagome não consegue ficar perto do cheiro do cigarro. – Inuyasha falou ríspido, o que sempre era engraçado.

- Mas Kagome sempre fuma quando está bêbada. – Falei sem graça, principalmente quando Inuyasha me olhou torto.

- E eu nem fumei na lua-de-mel. – Ela falou enquanto se sentava na poltrona, me olhando torto também.

- Precisou ficar bêbada pra agüentar Inuyasha na lua-de-mel? – Miroku deu aquele tão querido sorriso sacana. Mas o que recebeu de resposta foi um soco de Inuyasha e as gargalhadas de Sangô e Kagome juntas com as minhas.

- Quase isso. – Ela falou sorrindo. Eu sinceramente adorava o sorriso de Kagome, era aquele tipo de sorriso que até os olhos sorriem, que você realmente percebe a sinceridade da pessoa. E o azul dos olhos dela sempre brilham de uma forma diferente, não era tão evidente assim, mas depois que ela e Inuyasha finalmente ficaram juntos... bem, tudo mudou. Sorri ao ver as discussões divertidas que começaram por causa do cigarro e da lua-de-mel, mas no fim, Sesshoumaru acendeu um cigarro e Kagome se levantou e sentou no colo de Inuyasha, mandando ele esquecer aquele assunto. Sangô gritou com Sesshoumaru, mas como ele simplesmente ignorou a regra dela dando uma explicação lógica do porquê ele deveria fumar dentro do apartamento. Miroku simplesmente sorriu e foi pra a cozinha guardar as compras. E o que eu fiz?

Eu sorri.

Por que aquilo era a _camaradagem_. Era algo que estávamos esquecendo, perdendo ao longo do tempo. Acho que nunca conseguirei explicar o que é a _camaradagem _exatamente, mas era algo importante para mim, para _nós_. Precisávamos nos ligar novamente, como eu tinha feito com Sesshoumaru a mais de uma hora atrás, conversar, voltar as raízes.

- O que vamos beber hoje? – Perguntei animada.

- Bom, – Miroku falou saindo da cozinha com uma grande sacola. – como estamos retornando para as antigas tradições, nada mais justo do que começar com cerveja.

- Como eles compraram muita cerveja, eu posso finalmente mostrar uma coisa que eu venho guardando dês da ultima festa que demos. – Sangô se levantou, já com uma cerveja na mão, e foi para seu próprio quarto.

A última festa que demos, se não me engano, foi quando Inuyasha pediu Kagome em casamento. Eles demoraram alguns anos para se casar e tudo o mais, por isso a memória desta festa ainda não se faz presente. A única coisa que me lembro é que esta foi a nossa ultima reunião com todos juntos, sem namorados, sem outros amigos. Mas faltavam dois outros integrantes do nosso grupo: Hakudoushi e Sara, porém estes foram sendo esquecidos ao longo dos anos. Pouco tempo depois desta festa, Sangô começou a sair com um colega de trabalho, o que não deu muito certo, e Sesshoumaru conheceu Kagura. Logo, nossas noites não eram as mesmas

Sangô voltou do quarto com um grande recorte em madeira, como se fosse uma mesa. Ela era forte, então não me prontifiquei em ajudá-la, até por que ela sorria tão animada com aquilo. E foi então que a ficha caiu. A ultima festa que demos para nós mesmos foi a mais épica de todas, com direito a bloco de gelo para beber destilados (como nos filmes americanos) e com dois jogos: virar copos e _beerpong. _Aquela foi a mesa que o Inuyasha montou para jogarmos _beer pong_, jogo que ele aprendeu com os tão amados filmes americanos.

_Beerpong:_ Mesa similar do ping pong, sem a rede, 12 copos de plástico, uma bolinha que quica.

_Objetivos: _Fazer o adversário beber os 6 copos de cerveja.

_Como se joga: _Deve-se encher os 12 copos de cerveja e colocar 6 de cada lado da mesa, formando um triangulo. De certa forma, os copos da sua ponta, são os copos que você deve beber, os copos do outro lado da mesa você deve acertar com a bolinha e fazer o adversário virar o copo.

Olha só, até em meu diário não tão secreto eu influencio as pessoas a beberem. Mas, voltando a narrativa:

- Mas e os copos? – Ouvi a voz de Kagome, mas nem mesmo respondi.

Tinha guardado os copos por que tinha achado eles bonitinhos e práticos, mas eles estragaram e eu comprei mais. Sangô deveria saber daquilo, eu comprava aqueles copos quase todo mês.

- Isso não é problema. – Voltei, sorrindo vitoriosa como Sangô.

O resto da noite foi como um borrão.

Acordei sem ressaca, abraçada com Sesshoumaru no sofá, mas como as lembranças da noite passada quase intactas. Em algum ponto da noite, quando todas as bebidas tinham acabado, Kagome e Inuyasha se infiltraram no meu quarto – e sim, ela fumou e muito – enquanto Sangô foi dormir com Miroku.

É engraçado como velhos hábitos demoram para morrer. Sesshoumaru e eu nunca cruzamos aquela pequena linha que divide a amizade e o 'algo a mais', porém, sempre dormíamos juntos quando saiamos, ou íamos para uma festa. Não me entendam mal, dormíamos de dormir mesmo, fechar os olhos e sonhar, não o tipo de dormir no qual estamos bem acordados. Então ontem a noite não seria uma exceção e eu juro que sentia falta daquilo. Sim, estou apaixonada por Bankotsu, mas existe algo de muito relaxante em dormir com Sesshoumaru.

Mesmo com seu sono leve, ele não acordou quando me desvencilhei de seus braços e fui para a sacada fumar. Tinha que parar com aquele vicio, assim como Kagome deveria admitir que gostava de cigarros e como Sangô e Miroku deveriam aceitar o que sentiam um pelo outro e parar de dizer que apenas cometiam aqueles erros quando estavam bêbados. Vamos novamente fazer uma viagem para as gloriosas lembranças do meu querido grupo.

Em quase todas as festas, quando Sangô não estava namorando com alguém, ela acabava se envolvendo com Miroku, um sacana assumido. Acredito que Miroku apenas fazia o que fazia – tentar dormir com todas as mulheres do país – pois achava que nunca seria bom o bastante para Sangô, mas a realidade é que ele ama ela, ou é o que ele me diz. Enquanto Sangô simplesmente não confiava o bastante nele para revelar seu maior segredo. Então eles continuavam como melhores amigos, conversando sobre tudo, menos aquele ponto de interesse, quase como eu e Sesshoumaru. Isso se Sesshoumaru sentisse qualquer coisa por mim.

Não sei, acho que esse encontro da _camaradagem _me deu um clássico ataque de nostalgia, a única coisa que me acordou de todas as lembranças e dos antigos sentimentos foi o toque do celular. Era meio-dia e quem me ligava era Bankotsu, sorri.

- Bom dia. – Minha voz saiu um tanto quanto rouca.

_- Sobreviveu a noite de ontem?_

- Sobrevivi, mas acredito que algumas seqüelas vão ficar até amanhã...

_- Então não vai querer jantar comigo hoje, certo? Assim você tem um tempo a mais para se recuperar._

- Eu disse até amanhã? Quis dizer até a hora de te encontrar. – Sorri ao som da risada dele.

_- Você está com voz de cansada, acabou de acordar?_

- Sim, mas relaxa. – Apaguei o cigarro. – Você não me acordou.

_- Que bom. _– Eu sei que é impossível, mas tenho certeza que ele acabou de abrir um sorriso. – _Vou passar na sua casa às 18h, tudo bem?_

- Estarei esperando. – Desliguei o celular.

Voltei para dentro do apartamento, tudo continuava silencioso, então peguei o primeiro notebook que encontrei. Minha intenção era a de checar as redes sociais, jogar alguma coisa para esperar todo mundo acordar, porém me deparei com algo completamente diferente. Eu havia pego o notebook de Sesshoumaru, chequei as redes sociais e fui procurar os jogos pelas pastas, mas encontrei algo muito maior do que meu objetivo inicial.

Respirei profundamente e levantei os olhos, encontrando o olhar cansado do meu primeiro amor.

* * *

Sim, sim, demorei bastante. Mas se vocês soubessem como foi o meu semestre, me dariam um desconto.

Bom, misteriosinho pra atiçar a curiosidade de vocês e manter vocês lendo, me senti má agora!

Essa festa com beer pong, bloco de gelo e coisas do tipo, foi o que meus amigos fizeram pra mim no começo deste mês. Vou pros EUA dia 11 e eles me deram uma festa de despedida, mas logo logo eu volto e prometo que não vou parar de escrever enquanto estiver lá. Outra coisa, essa _camaradagem_ é como meus amigos chamam o meu grupo, estamos sempre juntos, todos os fins de semana. Seja para beber, conversar, ver um filme, e eu fiz esse capitulo em homenagem à eles por que vou ficar com uma saudade imensa, mesmo que minha viagem apenas dure 3 meses.

A Yellow ta nos rascunhos iniciais do capitulo e a Fuckin' Perfect ta esperando inspiração, desculpem...

Até a próxima!

Btw, respondi todas as reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Renegade.**

_By: Jubs._

* * *

_I'm all ears to gather clues and look for signs_

Acredito que nunca vou me esquecer daqueles dias, me esquecer do que encontrei no computador de Sesshoumaru, me lembrarei palavra por palavra. Nunca fiquei tão surpresa na minha vida, porem, o que eu havia encontrado em nada mudava minha situação. Eu estava bem, estava feliz e, mesmo que aquilo fosse tudo o que eu sempre quis em minha vida, quando conheci Bankotsu, tudo mudou.

Sim, aquilo poderia ser algo que estragasse tudo, afinal, me deixou confusa o bastante para acabar estragando meu novo relacionamento, naquela época eu já estava mais do que cansada de correr atrás de Sesshoumaru, de fazer com que ele me visse como algo mais.

Queria seguir em frente.

_06 de Fevereiro._

_Lição do dia: os sentimentos podem mudar em um impreciso segundo._

- Rin, o que esta fazendo com o meu notebook? – Ouvi a voz dele, calma, tentando estrangular um fio de arrepio.

- Só checando as redes sociais. – Sorri, fechando rapidamente o texto em aberto. – Ninguém postou nada de embaraçoso no meu mural, nem no seu.

Ele não conseguia me encarar, mas também não conseguia perceber que eu mentia. Não podia dizer que tinha lido aquele longo texto, que aquilo mexeu comigo, mas eu nada podia fazer, certo?

- Cigarro? – Sorri.

- Claro... – E ele sorriu, aquele sorriso perfeito que antigamente derreteria meu coração, mas que talvez nunca mais tivesse o mesmo efeito.

Ele se sentou do meu lado, pegou o cigarro que eu estendia. Parecia mais calmo, como se seu segredo realmente estivesse a salvo, me sentia culpada, extremamente culpada, porém abanei a cabeça e continuei a sorrir, mais do que tudo, ele precisava de uma amiga agora. Ele precisava de mim, mais do que ele precisava de qualquer outra pessoa e aquilo também me assustava.

- Quais são os planos pra hoje? – A voz dele me trouxe de volta para a realidade.

- Limpar a casa, tomar café da manhã e, acho que só...

- Tem outros planos?

- Vou jantar com o Bankotsu... – Baixei a cabeça, envergonhada por aquele pequeno fato.

- Entendo. – Ele se levantou, novamente atraindo o meu olhar.

- Aonde esta indo? – Me levantei também.

- Vou acordar todo mundo e agilizar as tarefas, assim você tem mais tempo para se arrumar para o seu encontro.

Aquilo era... ciúmes?

* * *

- Então... – Kagome sorria maliciosamente enquanto Sangô saia do quarto apressada, arrumando os cabelos, e Miroku com um sorriso vitorioso enquanto colocava a camisa, seguindo a minha colega de apartamento. – A noite foi boa, né?

- Nós só dormimos. – Sangô falou irritada, rumando para a cozinha.

- Não vem com essa. – Me peguei rindo enquanto falava. – Vocês sabem que a gente sempre descobre. Miroku conta para Sesshoumaru, que conta pra mim, eu conto para Kagome, que tem que contar para Inuyasha. E todos nós sabemos que Inuyasha não consegue guardar segredos. Então pronto, ele não agüenta, grita rindo que a Sangô cometeu esse erro de novo e pronto, fim da mentira.

- Erro? Tem como ser mais suave, Rin? – Ouvi a voz sarcástica de Miroku, mas os olhos dele sorriam.

- Porque vocês simplesmente não admitem que gostam logo um do outro e acabam com essa palhaçada? – Sesshoumaru falou com um leve tom irritado.

O encarei. Sim, era mais fácil se as pessoas admitissem, não é mesmo? Então por que ele não admitia também? Por que eu preciso descobrir tudo por acidente? Como ele cobrava sinceridade se ele mesmo não era sincero? Deuses, vou surtar de novo.

- Se as pessoas realmente fossem sinceras, facilitariam muito as coisas, não é? – O olhei irritada. Droga, revelei que sabia alguma coisa.

- Achei que tinha sido sincero com você, Rin. – Novamente a mascara da indiferença caiu sobre o rosto dele.

- Do que eles estão falando? – Ouvi Inuyasha sussurrando para Kagome, mas não me importei.

- Jura? E quando você foi sincero?

- Rin, eu não voltei a namorar com Sara. Sim, ela pediu para voltar e tudo o mais, mas a sua amizade é mais importante pra mim do que ela. – Amizade? Perai, ele ta se fazendo de idiota ou realmente não entendeu o porquê estou brigando? – Eu terminei com Kagura por sua causa, por que todas as vezes que ela chegava você ia embora e aos poucos a gente foi se afastando e isso é algo que eu não posso aceitar. Era isso que você queria saber? Pronto, sincero o bastante?

- Você realmente não entende nada. – Sussurrei. – Vou tomar meu banho.

Nem mesmo dei chance para uma resposta, simplesmente sai apressada para o banheiro. Não me preocupei com a arrumação da casa, mesmo não querendo admitir – ou mesmo perceber – aquilo me abalava sim. Mesmo apaixonada por Bankotsu, o meu passado sempre estaria ali, sempre me assombraria, então, o que eu tinha lido, iria me assustar e me confundir.

Sai do banho e encontrei todos eles sentados no sofá, Sesshoumaru tocando violão e Sangô cantando alguma música qualquer. Como tudo parecia normal, mesmo quando tanto havia mudado? Quando tudo se tornou tão... difícil? Sesshoumaru levantou o olhar pra mim, não era aquele olhar de sempre, parecia que ele tentava descobrir o porquê da briga anterior ou o que eu poderia saber, talvez eu apenas estivesse sendo paranoica. Tentei sorrir, mas o reflexo que vi nos olhos dele, era um sorriso triste. Desviei o olhar, não queria ter que pensar em Sesshoumaru no momento.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Miroku sussurrou para mim logo que me sentei e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu estava mal antes? – Perguntei fechando os olhos.

- Sua pseudo briga com Sesshoumaru não foi nada?

- Nós brigamos?

- E agora nós vamos começar a conversar apenas em perguntas?

Abri os olhos e o olhei surpresa, ele ria. Miroku sempre fora um dos meus grandes amigos e, mesmo se mostrando preocupado, ele sempre preferia me fazer sorrir do que descobrir todos os meus segredos. Ri com ele e voltei a observar curiosa a sala, Kagome estava escondida na cozinha, preparando o almoço talvez, Inuyasha dormia deitado no chão e Sesshoumaru e Sangô discutiam a próxima música que tocariam. Era quase como se eu não tivesse lido aquele texto, era quase como se tudo estivesse normal, bem, mas eu me sentia tão extremamente culpada e mal. Mas ri com Miroku e deixei que ele despenteasse meus cabelos, não queria perturbar aquela paz que foi conquistada à tanto custo. Me levantei novamente e estendi a mão para Miroku.

- Vamos lá pra fora?

- Fumar?

- De novo?

- Porque não?

- Miroku, vamos, por favor. – Ele riu novamente e segurou em minha mão.

Era a simplicidade que eu mais precisava, que eu sempre quis. Sem deixar que meus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru nublassem minha visão e permitisse que eu me divertisse nos pequenos momentos, era libertador não ficar pensando nele com Kagura, ou sentir aquele tremendo ciúmes. Ainda assim, era tão difícil dar adeus, colocar um ponto final em tudo, mas o que foi feito, estava feito. Eu tinha uma outra pessoa em minha vida e não deixaria que nada atrapalhasse, não mais.

Me sentei no banquinho da noite passada e Miroku sentou-se ao meu lado, pegamos os maços sobre a mesa e os acendemos. Tinha algo de confortador em fumar, lado a lado com um grande amigo, e observar a cidade correndo. Estes eram os dias que preocupações não existiam, prazos, contas, tudo isso parecia estar em um futuro tão distante.

- Quando vai contar a verdade a ele? – Ouvi Miroku falar, mas sua voz estava tão longe.

- Contar que verdade e para quem? – Perguntei confusa.

- Sesshoumaru, talvez. – Ele me olhou serenamente. – Sabe, vocês apenas não estão juntos porque ninguém se arrisca a dar o primeiro passo.

- Pelo menos não sou eu que apenas dá o primeiro passo quando está bêbado o bastante para admitir. – Traguei o cigarro irritada. – E não existe esta verdade, pelo menos entre eu e Sesshoumaru, estou com Bankotsu agora, estou feliz.

- Então porque dormiu abraçada com Sesshoumaru ontem?

- Força do habito, talvez... – Encarei o céu azul e suspirei. – Acho que você só esta puxando essa conversa para que, no final, falemos de você e Sangô.

- Também. – Percebia um sorriso nos lábios dele.

- Você faz de tudo para conseguir todas as mulheres da cidade por uma noite, porque não tenta de tudo para ficar com uma mulher pelo resto da vida?

- Ela não me quer...

- Sangô não confia em você, é diferente. – A voz metálica dele ainda me causava arrepios. Voltei meus olhos para Sesshoumaru e vi um sorriso se formando.

- E você nem mesmo tenta melhora sua imagem. – Falei divertida.

Miroku apagou seu cigarro e saiu irritado da pequena varanda. Sesshoumaru se sentou ao meu lado e ficamos em silencio por algum tempo, o que foi perfeito. Porque tudo estava voltando a mim, as lembranças, os bons momentos, o que me levava a inclinar sobre o que tinha lido e quais ações eu deveria tomar, mas eu não queria estragar tudo. Estava cansada de esperar algo de Sesshoumaru e, se o que estava escrito era verdade, que ele se empenhasse um pouco mais.

- Ainda esta brava comigo?

- Não... – Sorri momentaneamente, ainda olhando para o perfil da cidade. – Acho que é culpa da ressaca ainda.

- Bom. – Senti a mão dele sobre a minha, virei meu olhar para ele e vi aquele pequeno sorriso.

Aquilo era confuso.

* * *

Desci as escadas apertando um casaco fino nas mãos, era um fim de tarde aparentemente tranquilo, ameno, mas a cara de Sesshoumaru sempre ficava surgindo na minha mente. Okay, eu estou apaixonada por este homem bonito que está me esperando encostado em um carro preto, só que o 'fantasma' de Sesshoumaru nunca ia me abandonar? Nem por 10 minutos? E mesmo com o rosto dele em minha mente, eu sorri ao ver o sorriso que Bankotsu abria a me ver, será que eu deveria falar alguma coisa?

- Ainda de ressaca? – Ele perguntou enquanto me abraçava.

- Já estou melhor. – Sussurrei contra o peitoral dele.

Assim que o abraço terminou, me afastei e sorri para Bankotsu, não falaria nada por enquanto. Afinal, ele parecia tão feliz e eu merecia me sentir assim, certo? Lancei um ultimo olhar para o prédio e vi a silhueta de Sesshoumaru na janela, senti um calafrio, mas era hora de seguir em frente. Entrei no carro.

- E como foi a noite? – Ele perguntou enquanto ligava o carro.

- Boa, Kagome e Inuyasha contaram sobre a lua-de-mel, eu e Miroku fizemos algumas competições de bebidas e tocamos algumas músicas...

- Você toca?

- Sou cheia de talentos. – Sorri ao ouvir a risada dele. – Sangô acabou dormindo com Miroku, o que nem é mais surpresa... Kagome e Inuyasha sequestraram o meu quarto, então dormi na sala...

- E Sesshoumaru? – Ele ainda tinha ciúmes?

- Bom, ele esta morando temporariamente comigo, então dormiu na sala...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada. – Ouvi um suspiro aliviado. – Nós conversamos muito e estamos tentando "melhorar" nossa amizade, já que nos afastamos por um tempo.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas colocou a mão sobre a minha enquanto dirigia para o restaurante. Eu me sentia desconfortável naquele silencio, sentia como se ele estivesse apreensivo por alguma coisa –provavelmente por causa de Sesshoumaru – e eu me sentia culpada. Não devia me sentir assim, não fiz absolutamente nada de errado, mas parecia que tinha um peso me comprimindo, comprimindo a felicidade que eu sentia ao estar ao lado dele. Nem mesmo me atrevia a olhar para Bankotsu, eu temia contar o que tinha descoberto naquela manhã... acho que vou morrer sem contar aquilo para alguém, pois o segredo, os sentimentos, não são meus.

Chegamos a um restaurante francês, que eu nunca imaginaria entrar, e descemos do carro em silencio. Eu não tinha dinheiro para pagar aquele lugar, talvez nem mesmo para dividir a conta e eu simplesmente odeio que as pessoas paguem para mim... é como se eu ficasse em divida. Sentamos em uma mesa no canto e ficamos em silencio até um garçom pegar os pedidos das bebidas e era absurdamente estranho, nunca imaginei que ficaria em um silencio tão opressor, como aquele, com Bankotsu. Tentei sorrir, mas não conseguia.

- Alguma coisa errada? – A voz dele, por mais calma que fosse, mantinha-se tremula.

- Não... – E uma nova tentativa frustrada de sorrir, acabei por baixar a cabeça.

- Se ainda está de ressaca, a gente pode remarcar...

- Estou bem. – Apertei a mão dele sobre a mesa e voltei a olhar para ele, que também parecia desconfortável. – Aconteceram algumas coisas que me deixaram abalada, só isso.

- Coisas com Sesshoumaru? – Meu rosto se contraiu amargurado e eu podia ver que ele estava decepcionado comigo. – Tudo bem se não quiser falar sobre isso. – Bankotsu desvencilhou sua mão da minha e foi como se toda a mágica que me levou até ele desaparecesse...

- Sim, coisas com Sesshoumaru. – O encarei firmemente, impressionada com a vontade de querer manter meu relacionamento com ele, sorri finalmente. – Ele é meu melhor amigo, a pessoa que eu posso contar tudo, que sempre esteve do meu lado, mas eu fico magoada por não poder falar de você com ele. As vezes eu acho que ele tem medo que eu me afaste dele por algum namorado, por que é exatamente o que ele faz comigo quando namora. Não que nós estamos namorando, - Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, o que me tranquilizou. – mas eu quero poder falar do cara que eu gosto sem ser criticada.

- Você gosta de um cara? – Ele perguntou divertido e foi a sua vez de segurar minha mão.

- Até gosto, sabe? Mas ele esta estranho... acho que ele não gosta de mim.

- E quem seria burro o suficiente para não gostar de uma pessoa maravilhosa como você? – Ri divertida, o garçom voltou com as bebidas e ele logo fez o pedido, como se já fosse um velho hábito, sabendo exatamente do que eu gostaria de comer. Sorri sem graça e o garçom se afastou. – Mas vocês resolveram isso ontem?

- Sim, tínhamos que resolver alguma hora, já que ele está dormindo no sofá... Nós brigamos na semana passada e eu fiquei me escondendo no quarto, mas cometi um erro. Fui fumar e ele surgiu do meu lado, então ou resolvíamos tudo de uma vez ou ficaríamos brigados...

- E por que essa briga?

- Por sua causa, por causa de Kagura e Sara, por relacionamentos do passado, por ele não tentar ver as coisas do meu ponto de vista e eu ter que ficar me esforçando para entender o dele. Sesshoumaru pode ser muito egoísta quando quer e mesmo quando eu grito e faço uma cena é como se ele não me escutasse. – Baixei a cabeça e meu sorriso apenas se alargou. – Acho que você apareceu na hora certa e é engraçado...

- Engraçado? – Ele perguntou com um estranho tom divertido e temeroso, voltei a olha-lo e percebi que ele fora a escolha certa.

- Aquela noite, na chuva, foi o momento que eu decidi que não ia me sujeitar à uma amizade como aquela, que só beneficiava ele. E então eu me choquei contra você e tudo começou a mudar, mudar para o melhor. Eu comecei a realmente desenvolver o meu potencial como escritora, me esforçar para escrever livros mais sérios, e tive força para mudar as coisas que estavam me aborrecendo. Muito obrigada por tudo isso e por me dar uma chance de te conhecer melhor.

- Você é uma boba. – Ele riu, aquela risada que sempre me arrepiava. – E eu estou apaixonado por você.

- Ahm... o que? – Há! Bankotsu? Apaixonado por mim? Que piada de mal gosto.

- Você é incrível, mesmo que não perceba. E essas mudanças não foram por que a gente se conheceu, foi por que você decidiu mudar e eu não sou responsável por isso. – Ele apertou a minha mão levemente, ainda sorrindo. – Mas eu entendo... o seu sorriso mudou muitas coisas na minha vida, mesmo nesse pouco período de tempo. Escutar a sua voz de manhã torna o meu dia melhor e eu consigo continuar, eu me inspiro. Mas como você mesma disso, nós não estamos em um relacionamento.

- Bankotsu... – Eu conseguia sentir o meu rosto queimando de vergonha, de medo pelo o que ele poderia falar... mas de um medo bom, se é que isso existe.

Mas o garçom voltou para atrapalhar o momento, trazendo os pratos e formando um silencio na mesa. Eu pensei que o assunto tinha se encerrado, pois ele afastou sua mão da minha e passou a temperar a salada, fiz o mesmo. Mas eu não conseguia ignorar a sensação de que borboletas faziam uma algazarra em meu estomago, ou minhas pernas tremendo e até mesmo de meu rosto vermelho e quente. Porém, eu conseguia comer, como se nada daquela conversa tivesse ocorrido.

- Eu quero mudar isso. – Ele falou, chamando minha atenção.

- Mudar o que?

Eu estava tão presa em meus pensamentos que ele iniciou outra conversa sem que eu percebesse? O olhei confusa, colocando mais comida na minha boca, impedindo que eu fizesse mais perguntas estúpidas e ele sorriu docemente. Nunca me senti daquela forma antes, de me sentir tão absurdamente feliz com um simples sorriso, talvez tivesse sido assim com Sesshoumaru no começo, mas aquilo já fazia tantos anos e Sesshoumaru era a ultima coisa que se passava em minha mente.

- Eu quero um relacionamento, quero poder falar que você é minha namorada. – Fiquei em choque, nem mesmo conseguia mastigar direto. – Poder falar que estou com alguém e não me preocupar no que você esta fazendo, ou com quem está, quando eu estou longe.

- O bobo é você. – Respondi depois que o choque passou e de finalmente conseguir engolir a comida. – Estar com você é minha maior felicidade.

Ele sorriu aliviado e é como se o peso tivesse sumido. Ele estava apaixonado por mim, Koyama Bankotsu estava apaixonado por uma paupérrima escritora, e eu estava apaixonada por ele. E mesmo não o conhecendo tão bem, aquilo parecia certo. Conversamos sobre outras coisas, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção, estava num estado de alegria imensa e meu cérebro não funcionava mais. Após o jantar, ele me deixou em casa, se despediu com um beijo e um sorriso. Agora eu teria que enfrentar Sesshoumaru e suas criticas, mas, para a minha sorte – o que é raro – ele já estava dormindo. Quando entrei em meu quarto, nem reparei em uma vela na cabeceira.

Apenas me troquei e apaguei na cama, exausta de todas as emoções do dia.

* * *

DESCULPA A DEMORA! Eu prometi que postaria rápido, mas esse capitulo foi difícil escrever pela falta de inspiração e pelas coisas bizarras que tem acontecido comigo...

Bom, estou de férias e vou tentar usar esse tempo para escrever mais, mas não prometo mais nada, não quero que vocês me odeiem _

E quero dividir minha felicidade com vocês!

1) Passei em todas as matérias da faculdade e agora vou ficar mais tranquila semestre que vem, sem dps ou aulas de manhã!

2) Fiz uma tatuagem nova no domingo /o/

3) Há 7 anos atrás eu tive meu primeiro namoradinho ( a gente tinha uns 14, 15 anos) e nós reencontramos depois de todos esses anos... então agora eu sou uma mulher comprometida, aliança e tudo ;D

Fim do momento de compartilhar minha vida pessoal...

Queria, por fim, agradecer aos comentários! Muitos eu não consigo responder pelo site, mas dessa vez só foram dois comentários... Juliana, eu não entendi os seus três pontinhos ._.

E Debs, eu já te respondi, certo?

Beijooos e até a próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Renegade.**

_By: Jubs._

* * *

_But I can't hear the song you sing  
While you try to soothe  
_

Depois de muito tempo sem um relacionamento, lá estava eu com um namorado. Passamos a nos falar diariamente e minha inspiração apenas aumentou, mas eu não conseguia escrever, eu estava nas nuvens. Acredito que naquela pequena primeira semana de namoro, algo mudou em mim. Eu achava que era feliz ao lado de Sesshoumaru, mesmo apenas como amiga, mas o que eu sentia com Bankotsu realmente era felicidade e então o medo se apossou de mim. Afinal, era a primeira vez que eu sorria sem motivos e estava em paz, contente e temia perder aquilo, perder todas aquelas pequenas coisas boas.

Mas não foram apenas os meus sentimentos que mudaram, mas a dinâmica do apartamento, Sangô não parava em casa e, quando o fazia, ficava trancafiada no quarto, enquanto Sesshoumaru, mesmo impassível e irritado comigo, continuava ao meu lado, mantendo a promessa que havia me feito na semana anterior. É estranho relembrar de tudo isso e perceber que todos esses pequenos detalhes me trouxeram para o lugar em que me encontro hoje. Acho que hoje, ao escrever isso, eu dei meu primeiro sorriso depois do que havia acontecido.

Com relação à raiva disfarçada de Sesshoumaru eu entendia que tudo o que ele havia escrito era verdade, real. E eu sabia do segredo dele e, mesmo indo contra meu primeiro instinto, eu nada fiz. E mesmo ele não sabendo, Sesshoumaru conseguia perceber que eu havia mudado meu jeito com ele. Em alguns pontos na minha trajetória eu invejava a dinâmica no apartamento de Miroku, mesmo com o eterno irritadiço Inuyasha, parecia melhor morar com Miroku do que com Sesshoumaru e aquele torturante segredo.

Mas, estranhamente, a vida seguia em frente.

_11 de Fevereiro._

_E eu finalmente acordei de meu maravilhoso sonho. _

Estava sentada no chão da sala, o notebook sobre a mesa de café e, ao seu lado, uma lata de cerveja. Bankotsu havia saído da cidade para visitar um de seus irmãos e eu não tinha dinheiro para sair com o pessoal, decidi escrever. A inspiração fluía, mas, no estado de felicidade, eu não conseguia, por isso a cerveja. Ouvi a porta abrindo e encarei o ser maravilhoso que entrava na sala, mesmo apaixonada e tudo o mais, não tem como não se deliciar com a visão de Sesshoumaru de terno.

- Não está no bar? – Ele perguntou colocando a maleta na poltrona e sentando-se no chão ao meu lado.

- Não to afim de ficar no bar, tava afim de escrever mas está difícil.

- Talvez você precisa de uma bebida para conseguir. – Ele abriu um sorriso divertido.

- Já estou bebendo. – Mostrei minha latinha de cerveja quase vazia.

- To falando uma bebida de verdade. – O sorriso dele apenas aumentou, me deixando tentada em aceitar o convite.

- Okay, você quer a verdade? – Fechei o laptop. – Não tenho dinheiro, como sempre.

- Eu pago. – Ele se levantou. – Todo mundo está indo pro bar.

Ele estava animado, se levantou em um salto e me puxou pela mão, meu sorriso veio fácil como sempre. E eu vi nos olhos dele aquele menino de 7 anos que eu conheci há 22 anos atrás e por mais feliz que eu estivesse, fiquei receosa. Era por aquele homem que eu havia me apaixonado, mas ele havia sumido, consumido pelos dedos possessivos de Kagura, mas... lá estava ele de novo. E meu coração acelerou, fechei os olhos lentamente, sentindo os braços dele envolvendo minha cintura. Os lábios dele roçavam minha orelha e o calor do corpo dele... deuses, onde estava Bankotsu?

- Eu recebi uma promoção hoje. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo com que todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiassem.

- Parabéns. – Sussurrei de novo, esquecendo novamente sobre Bankotsu, apenas desejando que aquele momento durasse eternamente. – Qual o seu novo titulo?

- Editor-chefe. – Ele se afastou lentamente de mim, fazendo com que eu sentisse um frio instantâneo.

-Mas editor-chefe não é apenas para jornalismo? – Estava confusa.

- Eu sei, mas eles apenas colocaram esse nome para quem vai gerenciar os setores da editora...

- Bom... Vamos comemorar então!

Me virei para a porta, puxando a mão dele, não podia deixar que ele visse o meu rosto corado. Mas ele talvez soubesse sobre o meu coração desenfreado, Sesshoumaru devia saber, eu apenas não podia ler em seu rosto a confirmação. Então simplesmente o puxei escada a baixo, sentindo que eu finalmente me acalmava. Chegamos à rua e uma fina chuva caia, eu ainda sentia a mão quente dele pressionando a minha. Se tudo aquilo fosse há um mês atrás seria perfeito, porém, agora, era uma doce tortura.

Descemos para o bar e soltei a mão dele, meu coração já havia se acalmado e acho que meu rosto ainda estava rosado, mas eu poderia falar que foi pela descida rápida das escadas. Na mesa, Kagome e Inuyasha conversavam e riam, enquanto Sangô mal conseguia encarar Miroku direito. Sesshoumaru estava logo atrás de mim e já carregava duas cadeiras para adicionar à nossa mesa. Nos sentamos calmamente e logo já encarávamos nossas bebidas costumeiras.

- Temos boas noticias. – Exclamei alegremente, recebendo a atenção dos outros quatro.

- O que é? – Sangô falou ligeiramente irritada.

- Recebi uma promoção hoje. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente. – Sou agora editor-chefe.

- Então agora os livros de Rin podem ser publicados seriamente! – Miroku falou animado, segurando minha mão. Por que eu não tinha pensado naquilo?

- Não... – Percebi que eu respondia, olhei sem graça para Sesshoumaru. – Não pretendo abusar do novo poder de Sesshoumaru, quando os livros forem realmente bons, sei que será reconhecido sem a ajuda de Sesshoumaru.

Ele me lançou o não tão frio olhar e um quase imperceptível sorriso, meu rosto não ficou corado, mas me animei para aquela noite. Era como se Bankotsu fosse uma sombra em minha vida, o que era injusto com ele e com o que eu sentia. Sim, eu sei, estava apaixonada por Bankotsu, mas é difícil esquecer um homem que eu amei por mais de 20 anos. Sesshoumaru apertou minha mão por sobre a mesa, mas logo a soltou.

- A decisão não é apenas minha. – Falou calmamente. – Se Rin conseguir que um editor deseje trabalhar e promover algum livro dela, eu serei o primeiro a dizer sim.

- E o que você vai fazer lá? – Inuyasha perguntou, ele estava tão confuso quanto eu havia ficado quando ouvi pela primeira vez.

- Vou coordenar o setor de literatura, romances ficcionais. – Ele sorriu abertamente para mim. – O que eu posso fazer para você, Rin, é conseguir uma entrevista para trabalhar como editora de texto, se você estiver interessada.

- Quem sabe você não consegue colocar um de seus livros lá dentro para publicar? – Miroku sorriu animadamente, recebendo um olhar de censura de Sangô.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – Perguntei sem conter a crescente curiosidade.

- Sangô ainda está nervosa pelo que aconteceu no fim de semana... – Kagome me respondeu calmamente, enquanto bebia o martini em seu copo.

- Por vocês terem dormido juntos? Sério? – Baixei a cabeça em negação. – Isso já aconteceu antes e vocês ficaram bem, por que desta vez é diferente?

- Pelo que eu falei para Sangô... – Miroku sussurrou e, pela expressão de dor que ele fez, aposto que Sangô o chutou por debaixo da mesa.

- O que ele falou? – Sesshoumaru perguntou seriamente, ele estava curioso.

- Nada. – Ela bufou irritada, se levantou e foi ao banheiro, sem dar nenhuma explicação.

- O que você falou, Miroku? – Inuyasha falou já irritado.

- Acho melhor não falar nada, não quero que ela me trate assim para sempre. – Ele também se levantou abruptamente. – Vou sair, um amigo meu está visitando e eu sei que, se eu ficar aqui por mais tempo, vou acabar falando algo que não devia. Vejo vocês depois.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

* * *

Ficamos bebendo até 4 horas da manhã, me lembro que Sesshoumaru estava quase me carregando escadas à cima, mas falei que não precisava. Tropecei e cai em alguns degraus e ralei um dos meus joelhos, mas foi engraçado. Fazia um tempo que eu não me sentia confortável assim com ele... no dia que todos foram beber em casa, nós ficamos bem, só que ainda estava um pouco estranho. Por toda a conversa que tivemos, as coisas ainda precisavam se acalmar. E hoje, bom, hoje realmente foi como nos velhos tempos, tirando a estranha tensão entre Sangô e Miroku.

Algo realmente estava acontecendo entre os dois, uma briga? O que teria Sangô dito a Miroku para afasta-los tanto assim? Mas eu e Sesshoumaru descobrimos logo... Chegamos no apartamento rindo da minha ultima queda, estávamos bem altos. Eu imaginei que Sangô estaria dormindo, então falei para Sesshoumaru não fazer tanto barulho, entretanto ela estava bem acordada. Entramos e logo me joguei no sofá, enquanto Sesshoumaru se sentava no chão, encostando sua cabeça onde eu estava deitada.

- Você realmente acha que eu me daria melhor como editora de texto do que como escritora? – Fechei os olhos enquanto perguntava.

- Acho que vai te fazer bem por enquanto... – Afaguei os cabelos dele quase inconscientemente. – Você é uma boa escritora e todos começam por baixo, mas você tem evoluído bastante. Nota-se a diferença em cada livro. – Sorri com o comentário.

Foi quando ouvimos Sangô falando com alguém. Não lembro o que exatamente ela falava, mas parecia irritada ou animada... E então a voz de um homem, mas não um homem qualquer. Puxei um cigarro do maço que estava no meu bolso e tentei o acender, mas a surpresa me impediu. Miroku saiu rindo do quarto de Sangô... Miroku e Sangô? Deuses, acho que bebi muito...

- Seu amigo está aqui também? – Sesshoumaru perguntou calmamente, chamando a atenção de Miroku.

- Ele ficou lá brincando com Sangô? – Perguntei rindo.

- Er... o que estão fazendo aqui? – O sorriso dele havia morrido.

- Nós moramos aqui. – Respondi ainda rindo.

- Miroku? – Sangô o chamou, saindo do quarto e me encarou. – Já falei que fumar dentro do apartamento não, Rin.

- Se você esquecer que Rin está fumando, nós podemos esquecer que Miroku estava aqui... – Sesshoumaru era sempre persuasivo.

Sangô simplesmente puxou Miroku de volta para o quarto e eu simplesmente continuei rindo, esquecendo o cigarro apagado entre os meus dedos. Ouvi o riso de Sesshoumaru e me lembrei do quanto eu amava aquele sorriso, de que escutar aquilo sempre me dava borboletas no estomago. Abri os olhos e acendi o cigarro, me deleitando ao vê-lo rindo, aquilo realmente era belo. O riso dele foi morrendo aos poucos, deixando apenas o sorriso em seus lábios, Sesshoumaru também puxou um cigarro e ficamos naquele silencio confortante.

É como eu havia dito, uma parte minha sempre amaria Sesshoumaru, não importa o que fosse acontecer, ele sempre seria uma parte importante minha. E vê-lo sorrindo para mim, sentir aquela simplicidade, era me permitir voltar a sentir aquele amor. Talvez ele realmente nunca fosse meu e talvez eu conseguisse amar Bankotsu daquela mesma forma, mas talvez não e era essa sensação que me mantinha sempre com um pé atrás em qualquer relacionamento.

E então eu percebi que ele se aproximava, tocava e afagava os meus cabelos, o sorriso persistia em seus lábios, mas era um engano. Eu tinha outra pessoa agora e, por mais que aquilo fosse tudo o que eu sempre quis, era um erro. Me afastei e levantei. Sorri tristemente para o homem surpreso à minha frente.

- Bebemos demais... – Falei quase em um sussurro. – Acho melhor irmos dormir.

- Boa noite.

* * *

Acordei com uma insuperável dor de cabeça, mas com todas as memórias da noite anterior. Será que eu havia cometido um erro? Deveria ter beijado Sesshoumaru e encerrar a tortura que vivi por tantos anos? Fechei os olhos fortemente tentando esquecer o provável erro que eu cometi de não ter permitido Sesshoumaru me beijar, foi quando vi a imagem de Bankotsu em minha mente e soube que não foi um erro, foi a decisão certa. Abri os olhos e Sangô estava encostada no batente da porta, parecia séria e cansada.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei calmamente.

- Sim... – Ela se deitou do meu lado.

- Desembucha.

- É sobre Miroku... – Me virei para ela, tentando não fazer nenhum comentário sobre a noite passada.

- Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, não é?

- Semana passada todos nós bebemos muito, e eu acabei dormindo juto com Miroku. – Ela suspirou fortemente. – Ele falou que me amava.

- Como assim? – Perguntei em choque.

- Eu acreditei que ele tinha falado aquilo por que estava bêbado, sabe? – Sangô olhou para o teto. – Mas essa semana nós passamos muito tempo juntos e ele falou que se lembrava do que tinha dito... voltou a falar que me amava e, ao invés de responder alguma coisa, eu simplesmente dormi com ele de novo...

- Mas, se você continua dormindo com ele, por que vocês não estão se falando?

- Eu não sei lidar com isso, não sei o que falar para ele...

- Você o ama?

- Lógico que eu o amo. – Sangô sorriu tristemente para o teto, parecia que eu nem estava ali. – Mas se eu admitir isso para ele, nós podemos acabar namorando e com certeza terminaríamos com uma grande briga, nossa amizade estaria estragada.

- Ou pode dar certo... – Sussurrei.

- Nunca poderia dar certo. – Sua voz era fria e metálica, em meio ao sorriso, ela começou a chorar e eu não sabia o que fazer. – Um relacionamento não dá certo sem respeito e confiança. Depois de tudo o que eu já vi ele fazendo, eu não conseguiria confiar.

- E se ele mudasse?

- Não é justo ele mudar quem ele é por minha causa, mesmo que ele me ame. Ele tem que mudar por ele mesmo e, talvez, nós possamos ficar juntos.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo. Eu entendia o ponto de vista de Sangô, porém, se Miroku ficasse com ela, talvez ele conseguisse mudar por si mesmo. Eu queria vê-los felizes, mas queria isso por eles e não para me assegurar de minhas decisões. Me sentei na cama e percebi que Sangô dormia, calma, sorrindo.

Estávamos sozinhas em casa, não sabia – nem queria saber – onde Sesshoumaru estava. Me sentei em um banquinho na sacada. Olhei para meu celular, queria conversar com Bankotsu, mas não queria atrapalha-lo, talvez ele não fosse se importar, afinal, ele não era Sesshoumaru.

- Bankotsu? – Falei quando ouvi a ligação ser atendida.

- Ele esta ocupadinho, querida! – Ouvi uma voz extremamente feminina. – Peço para ele te ligar! Tchauzinho!

Desliguei o celular em choque. Mal começamos a namorar e ele já estava me traindo? Não podia ser verdade, provavelmente era uma irmã dele... mas ele só tinha irmãos homens! Comecei a fumar nervosamente, algo estava errado. Vinte minutos se passaram e ele retornou a ligação, eu já estava quase chorando, totalmente perturbada por pensamentos negativos, desacreditada que ele fosse o homem perfeito que eu acreditava que ele era.

- Desculpe Rin, estava tomando banho.

- Quem era a mulher que atendeu? – Perguntei irritada, segurando as lagrimas.

- Mulher? – Ele ficou alguns instantes calados e começou a rir. – Está falando de Jakotsu?

- Quem é essa?

- Meu irmão... – Ele continuou a rir, mas eu não conseguia acreditar. – Jakotsu é gay, mas ele leva isso para um outro nível... Espera ai!

- Bank- - Ele me deixou esperando!

- Ooooi querida! – Novamente a voz afeminada. – Não sabia que você era a namorada do Bankotsu! Achei que fosse da editora!

- Tudo bem... – Eu comecei a me acalmar. – E está cuidando bem do meu namorado?

- Claaro que sim! Estou mantendo todas as mulheres afastadas! – A risada de Jakotsu ainda é uma das coisas mais hilárias que já ouvi. – Bom, querida, Bankotsu esta me irritando, mas estou lo-u-ca pra te conhecer! Tchauzinho!

- Tchau!

* * *

Ainda conversei com Bankotsu por uma boa hora, era ouvir a voz dele e ter a certeza de que tudo estava bem, que eu estava feliz. Ele realmente era o que mostrava ser, não mentia para mim, não escondia nada, era sincero e era disso que eu mais precisava. Depois de tantas coisas que passei, aquela estabilidade era o que eu precisava, mas então por que algo sempre insistia em me desestabilizar? Nem mesmo fazer o almoço eu conseguia fazer em paz. Era ficar sozinha que ele aparecia, era ficar incerta e ele estava ao meu lado.

A grande verdade é que ele nunca tinha saído de lá. Sim, passamos por momentos difíceis, momentos de duvidas, brigas, nos afastamos, mas ele nunca tinha deixado de ser a minha pessoa. A pessoa que eu sempre podia contar, a pessoa que sempre estaria ao meu lado, fosse para me trazer ao mundo real ou para me fazer sonhar. Sesshoumaru fora a minha pessoa por mais de vinte anos e ele nunca deixaria de ser. Quem sabe eu me casasse com Bankotsu, acredito que Sesshoumaru permaneceria ao meu lado, me fazendo sorrir quando tudo fosse triste e frio.

Desliguei o celular e fui para a cozinha. Sangô ainda dormia em minha cama e tudo era silencio, vazio, então decidi em preparar o almoço, Sangô podia se animar ao ver que não precisaria fazer nenhum serviço na casa. Então lá estava eu, cortando o salmão, quando ouvi passos. Sesshoumaru havia voltado e entrou na cozinha. Ele não tinha expressão alguma em seu rosto, mas seu olhar dizia tudo. Tristeza.

- Precisamos conversar.

* * *

Não existe perdão pela minha demora, eu sei. Mas foi um capitulo difícil de escrever, eu não tinha nada – absolutamente nada – definido. Assim, eu havia definido o começo e fim da fic, mas o meio, o desenrolar está me deixando incerta. Não desisti e espero que vocês também não desistam.

Eu iria postar primeiro a Fucking' Perfect, eu achei que já tinha acabado o 3º tomo, mas falta a parte final dele e já estou escrevendo! Estou fazendo o melhor que posso, juro.

Este semestre eu não me dediquei muito em escrever, escrevo quando tenho inspiração ou uma ideia muito forte e preciso anotar. Este semestre foi um marco na minha vida, muitas decisões e responsabilidade. Escolha de estagio, escolha de tcc, relatórios e diagnósticos de paciente, provas e trabalhos, então me foquei nisso. Não pretendo usar isso como desculpa pela longa demora, porém é isso o que está acontecendo na minha vida. No meu tempo livre eu aproveito com o meu namorado e as vezes fica difícil escrever, mas faço esboços nas aulas e assim vou caminhando.

Mas pretendo finalizar uma fic nas férias e já chegar na reta final com as que estão mais desenvolvidas. Tenho outras ideias para fics, entretanto quero finalizar as que estão em andamento. Se mal consigo escrever estas, imagina ficar iniciando mais fics e deixando vocês na espera. Não é justo.

Espero que continuem lendo e que vocês não desistam de mim, pois eu não desisti de nada (só desisti do intercambio que eu ia fazer), prometo que vou tentar escrever mais rápido.

Bom, capitulo curto, mas acho que não ficou tão ruim.

Até a próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Renegade.**

_By: Jubs._

* * *

_Why are you whispering  
While the bombs are falling?__  
_

A felicidade deveria permanecer por pelo menos um mês, quando o relacionamento ainda esta na fase da lua de mel. Meu relacionamento estava perfeitamente bem, saudável, ele estava viajando, mas estávamos bem. E tudo mudou em um breve segundo, com um simples pedido de Sesshoumaru. Que mal existia em conversar? Naquela mesma época havíamos passado por um período difícil em nossa amizade, mas, teoricamente, havíamos voltado ao normal.

Acho que a felicidade me cegou naquela época, pensei que poderia esconder e mentir para Sesshoumaru, para mim mesma. Ele sabia, sempre soube, mas eu queria permanecer na ingenuidade para não quebrar a fragilidade de nossa amizade. Acho que ler aquele texto no computador de Sesshoumaru foi o inicio do fim. Até mesmo agora, escrevendo essas tolas introduções eu tento me convencer de que nada daquilo havia me afetado, por que havia sim. Achar o texto, estar com Bankotsu, conversar com Sesshoumaru, foi tudo um erro.

Eu deveria ter sido mais inteligente, ao perceber o quanto amava Sesshoumaru e vê-lo namorando outra deveria ter simplesmente me afastado, não ficar insistindo em uma amizade destrutiva, que fez com que eu perdesse o que eu mais queria. Não nego que ele me ajudou e continua a me ajudar, mesmo que a distancia. Se não fosse aquele emprego de editora de texto eu nunca teria publicado nada na minha vida, não teria conhecido pessoas maravilhosas que me influenciaram e me ajudaram a melhorar na minha profissão.

Não posso mais escrever, lembrar de tudo isso esta me matando novamente... não posso voltar para aquele lugar escuro e frio da minha vida.

_12 de Fevereiro._

_Oh deuses... por que?_

- Precisamos conversar. – Sesshoumaru repetiu ao ver que eu estava confusa. A tristeza não abandonava o olhar dele, assim como a duvida e o medo não abandonavam o meu.

- Claro, posso preparar o almoço primeiro? – Desviei o olhar e voltei a cortar os legumes. – Pode me ajudar se quiser.

Sorri. Ele estava estranho, estava visivelmente triste, mas continuava rígido e serio... era como ele agia próximo as namoradas dele. Lógico que estava preocupada, me perguntava se ele havia conversado com Sara e ela tivesse falado sobre o bebê. Não podia imaginar que ele quisesse ter filhos. Não queria ter aquela conversa, não queria ter que me explicar para ele, ou defender Sara. Eu não concordava com o que ela tinha feito, lógico, mas se eu não a defendesse eu não estaria me defendendo também.

- Não aguento, sobre o que quer conversar? - Me virei para ele, já estava sufocando de curiosidade.

Ele não me respondeu de uma forma que eu entendesse, ele simplesmente me beijou. Eu esperei por aquele momento por tantos anos, mas não foi daquela forma que eu imaginei. Já escrevi isso inúmeras vezes, mas é necessário reforçar: eu estava apaixonada, estava feliz com Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru simplesmente decide que quer ficar comigo agora? Por mais que aquele fosse o momento errado, eu não consegui evitar de fechar os olhos e puxa-lo para mais perto.

Nunca imaginei que aquele poço de frieza pudesse fazer algo tão apaixonadamente, tão intensamente, deuses, nunca senti Sesshoumaru tão vivo. Não sei por quanto tempo ele me abraçou tão fortemente, com seus lábios contra os meus e sua língua acariciando a minha. Mas aquilo estava errado. Completamente errado. Porém, apenas me afastei em busca de ar, sabendo que meu rosto estava corado.

- Rin... – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiassem. Mas o empurrei levemente para longe de mim, não podia encara-lo.

- Isso foi um erro... – Suspirei tristemente. – Estou com Bankotsu.

- Pelos deuses, Rin. – Ele falou exasperado, mas logo se controlou e voltou a usar aquele tom frio odioso. – Sabe que esse seu relacionamento não é sério.

- Nós estamos namorado, sabe disso.

- Mesmo assim, sabe que não vai durar.

- Por que? Devo ficar esperando por você eternamente. – Aquilo me deixava furiosa. – Você só esta fazendo isso por que eu estou feliz e você esta com ciúmes.

- Você sabe que eu sinto o mesmo por você. – A voz dele não passava de um sussurro e ele tinha razão, eu sabia.

- Está um pouco atrasado, Sesshoumaru.

Não sei como sai de lá inteira, séria, simplesmente peguei minha bolsa, o maço e sai do apartamento. Acho que durante minha descida desenfreada eu comecei a chorar. Eu esperei um beijo dele por anos, para tudo sair errado, chegava a ser patético. Me sentei na escadaria na frente do prédio e, tremulamente, acendi um cigarro. Eu ainda podia senti-lo me beijando, mas os sentimentos de culpa e tristeza eram esmagadores.

- O que aconteceu agora? – Eu precisava tanto conversar com alguém e ele era perfeito.

- Miroku. – Sorri. Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Pode falar.

- Oh deuses... – Falei rindo por entre as lagrimas. – Ele me beijou, Miroku.

- Quem? – Ele me perguntou confuso.

- Sesshoumaru, oras! Quem mais?

- Quer que eu bata nele?

- Não! Lógico que não! É só que... ele escolheu o pior momento pra fazer isso, sabe? É como se ele estivesse querendo estragar minha vida propositalmente.

- Rin...

- Eu sei que não é isso, não sou idiota... – Desviei o olhar, o movimento da rua era mais interessante. – Bankotsu me faz feliz, sabe? Quando eu estava com Hakudoushi, há anos atrás, eu achava que o máximo que eu conseguiria era apenas sobreviver sem Sesshoumaru... mas tudo esta diferente agora, eu realmente estou feliz, bem... Com Bankotsu tudo mudou.

- Muita coisa mudou, Rin... Sangô não esta pronta para começar algo comigo e Sesshoumaru também não esta pronto. Ele estava perdido e, talvez, achasse que finalmente conseguiria ficar com você... só que você foi e mudou o jogo. – Pude perceber que ele abria um sorriso. – Ele não estava preparado para que você mudasse o jogo desta forma, e então ele acordou e percebeu que realmente tinha perdido.

- Esse é o problema... ele não perdeu. Me deixou ainda mais confusa com tudo... – Escondi meu rosto por entre as mãos e sussurrei, precisava falar com alguém sobre tudo. – Eu achei um texto que ele escreveu e... ele falou que me amava. Esse texto falava todas as coisas que passamos juntos e como não fazia sentido ele não ficar comigo e o quanto ele tinha medo de me falar tudo isso. Não sei por que ele não apagou tudo e enterrou todos esses sentimentos, sabe?

- Sesshoumaru não é assim e você sabe disso melhor do que eu. Talvez escrever tudo e ter esse texto estivesse dando forças para ele finalmente falar algo, mas é como eu disse, você mudou tudo e ele perdeu a chance dele.

- O que eu faço, Miroku?

- Não decida nada agora... Se quiser ficar com Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru entenderá, apenas não se apresse para decidir alguma coisa.

* * *

Não conseguia mais falar sobre tudo aquilo, então obriguei Miroku para descer no bar e beber comigo. Como um simples beijo de Sesshoumaru poderia me abalar tanto? Ah sim, não era só um simples beijo! A escolha obvia era terminar com Bankotsu e ficar com Sesshoumaru, mas não posso fazer isso... eu realmente estou gostando do escritor e ele esta me fazendo feliz, como eu poderia terminar aquilo?

O real problema seria subir no apartamento e encarar Sesshoumaru, como eu não tinha pensado nisso? Nós estávamos dividindo um apartamento! Será que eu deveria contar tudo aquilo para Bankotsu e me esconder no apartamento dele? Que merda... Virei a terceira caneca de cerveja e o vi se aproximar, sempre tão belo e imponente, como se nada pudesse o abalar. Miroku deu alguma desculpa e saiu do bar, provavelmente fora se encontrar com Sangô.

- Sesshoumaru... eu... – Não sabia o que falar, será que eu tinha algo para falar depois de tantas emoções?

- Vim me desculpar. – O tom frio e distante dele fez com que meu coração parasse.

- Você não tem o que se desculpar. – Fechei os olhos, tentando esconder meus temores. – Eu reagi de forma infantil.

- Eu só... – Ele se sentou e consegui enxergar a mascara dele se quebrando, Sesshoumaru parecia tão abalado... – Não gosto de mudanças, não gosto de pensar que posso te perder, de perder a sua amizade. Sei que não tenho direito nenhum de falar essas coisas, eu me afasto de você sempre que me envolvo com alguém e não quero que você se afaste deste Sesshoumaru. Sei que você leu tudo, você sabe de tudo e que isso vai fazer que você realmente desapareça da minha vida, mas eu preciso te contar a verdade.

- Não precisa... Não vou me afastar ou desaparecer, somos amigos. Mas se vai fazer com que você sofra ao me ver com Bankotsu, estaremos em um impasse.

- Lógico que vai me fazer sofrer, Rin.

- Quer que eu me afaste então?

- Não. Mas preciso de um tempo para me acostumar e conseguir enterrar tudo novamente. Apenas te peço uma coisa, esqueça tudo isso, gostaria que continuássemos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não quero prejudicar sua relação com Bankotsu, sei que esta feliz e isso é a coisa mais importante para este Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Sei que vai ser estranho ficar ao meu lado, então já comecei a procurar algum outro lugar para ficar.

- Entendo... Ficaremos afastados por um tempo, então?

- Acho melhor, ao menos até eu me acostumar.

- Miroku sabe... – Comentei.

- Imaginei.

- Ele não contará para ninguém, ele sabe que é um assunto delicado.

- Certo. – Ele se levantou e senti meu mundo desabar ao ver a expressão triste no rosto dele.

- Certo...

- Vou para um hotel hoje à noite, podemos conversar pelo telefone ou por mensagens.

- Okay. – Sorri tristemente. – Me desculpe por tudo.

- A culpa não é sua. – Ele sussurrou e se foi.

Deuses, ele nem mesmo fazia ideia de que eu sentia o mesmo durante todos aqueles anos? Aquilo era um absurdo! Mas ele sempre me contava tudo, por mais que fosse difícil ou doloroso, por que eu não podia fazer o mesmo? E precisava falar sobre Sara, reabrir aquela velha ferida para fazê-la realmente cicatrizar, mas não nesta noite. Eu não aguentaria mais nenhuma surpresa ou brigas. Deixei o dinheiro sobre a mesa e me levantei para sair do bar, foi quando uma nova surpresa surgiu. Ao menos aquela era boa... boa demais para ser verdade.

- Fiquei com saudades e precisava te ver. – Ele me beijou e fiquei tão aliviada ao encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

- As cosias ficaram caóticas sem você por aqui. – O abracei fortemente, querendo nunca soltá-lo.

- Quer me contar?

- Ainda não... vamos aproveitar que você está de volta. – Sorri travessa e ele segurou minha mão docemente, me guiando para fora do bar.

Fomos para a casa dele.

* * *

Todos os problemas pareciam tão longe enquanto ele aninhava meus cabelos, eu conseguia sentir o macio lençol contra meu corpo novamente e não conseguia parar de sorrir. Não podia contar para Bankotsu o que havia acontecido mais cedo, ele já tinha ciúmes de Sesshoumaru e aquilo poderia se tornar um problema. Mas não posso negar que Sesshoumaru beija bem e que os toques apaixonados dele me arrepiaram, porém, a lembrança de tudo aquilo parecia menor ao olhar Bankotsu sorrindo ao meu lado.

- Rin?

- Sim? – Me virei para ele sorrindo.

- Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não... apenas me abrace. – Fechei os olhos e me virei, sentindo a respiração dele contra meu pescoço.

Eu dormi facilmente entre os braços dele, mas meu sonho me despertou rapidamente. Bankotsu dormia abraçado comigo e eu não queria acorda-lo, então, peguei o roupão que ele comprou para mim e fui sentar na sacada. A cidade parecia tão tranquila e eu precisava de barulho, o sonho fora tão confuso... Hakudoushi, Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu... todo o passado tentando estragar o presente, algo bem complexo. Eu já não conseguia pensar direito.

Não percebi quando ele se sentou ao meu lado e me envolveu em seus braços, apenas consegui sorrir. Ele afagava meus cabelos ternamente e fez com que eu fechasse os olhos, tantas coisas estavam acontecendo no nosso ciclo de amizades, emprego, romance e eu não tinha parado para respirar. Acho que fico me prendendo nos dramas, querendo sempre sentir intensamente e não aguentava a calmaria, mas agora sim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele sussurrou, conseguia sentir seus lábios contra meu cabelo.

- Sim... muitas coisas, mas eu preciso resolver isso antes... quando eu o fizer, te contarei tudo. – Sorri.

- Quer entrar?

- Não... Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco, a cidade esta tão silenciosa e isso é tão raro...

- Como quiser.

E eu conseguia sentir o sorriso nos lábios dele, mantive os olhos fechados, aproveitando aquele momento de pura paz. Me esqueci de Sesshoumaru, do segredo que mantinha dele, do segredo que mantinha de Bankotsu e simplesmente aproveitou o abraço dele, era como se eu nunca mais fosse ter aquilo. E ele aceitava tudo de tão bom grado, não me pressionava para saber nada ou para fazer algo que ele quisesse.

Ele me fazia bem.

Acordei cedo com Sesshoumaru me ligando. Não falamos sobre nada importante, apenas que eu começaria o trabalho naquele dia e que eu precisaria estar lá ao meio-dia para acertar a papelada. Sorri, era como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós no dia anterior.

- O que ele queria? – Pude sentir certa irritação na voz dele.

- Me avisar que preciso ir para o trabalho ao meio-dia... nada demais. – Sorri e voltei a me deitar com ele.

- Trabalho?

- Sim... Nem te contei... – Sorri sem graça. – Sesshoumaru foi promovido e me convidou para trabalhar como editora de texto, assim eu consigo me aproximar das pessoas do ramo e, quem sabe, publicar algo seriamente.

- Parabéns. - Ele me beijou apaixonadamente.

- Foi muito difícil pra você publicar seus primeiros livros? – Perguntei após recuperar meu fôlego, me aninhei em seus braços.

- Se eu contar você não vai gostar. – A voz dele era divertida.

- Fala logo. – Ri.

- Comecei a escrever desde que era pequeno. No colegial, meus professores ficavam loucos com isso, eu mal prestava atenção. Um dia, meu professor de redação pegou meu caderno de histórias e viu que eu tinha potencial. – Ele suspirou. – Esse professor pediu que eu terminasse a historia no meu tempo livre. Quando terminei, mostrei para ele e ele levou meu caderno embora, depois de uma semana voltou com uma proposta. Fiz ajustes, escrevi mais e publiquei meu primeiro livro com quinze anos.

- Pra você foi tão fácil... Essas pessoas de sorte... – Resmunguei.

- Você logo vai conseguir. – Bankotsu beijou minha testa. – Eu que não segui os modelos convencionais.

- É por que você é muito especial.

- Eu sou?

- Pra mim? Você é muito especial. – E ele me beijou novamente.

- Você é especial para mim também, Rin.

Ele me abraçou calorosamente, novamente os toques e caricias ficaram mais intimas. Me afastei para tomar banho, tinha que me encontrar com Sesshoumaru, mas Bankotsu me seguiu, fazendo com que minha pele ardesse com o desejo, mesmo contra a água gelada do chuveiro. Este foi um banho bem demorado, acabei chegando dez minutos atrasada no meu novo trabalho e ouvi um pouco de Sesshoumaru, mas valeu a pena.

* * *

Vocês devem estar me odiando agora... e MUITA coisa vai mudar no capitulo que vem. Já tenho o rascunho dele preparado, do que tem que acontecer e coisas do tipo. Diferente destes capítulos postados, vão ser realmente duas entradas diferentes do diário e uma entrada bônus (quando digo entrada são: 7 de fevereiro, etc etc). Quando escrevo sobre um dia e passa a noite, a entrada deveria ser outra, mas fiquei com preguiça e achei que seria confuso, mas capitulo que vem vai ser diferente. Rin vai relatar sobre os dias: 17 de fevereiro, 13 e 14 de março, mas separadinhas.

Enfim, espero que estejam gostando, mesmo com a instabilidade das postagens (sei que demoro muito). Faço o melhor que posso, ultimo ano, vou atender em um hospital, trabalhar em uma obra social e to atendendo paciente na clinica, tirando o TCC... então, no meu tempo livre, eu estou tentando escrever.

Bom, espero ver reviews e todas vocês no próximo capitulo!

Beijoos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Renegade.**

_By: Jubs._

* * *

_Go easy on me_

_I can't help what I'm doing_

_Go easy on me_

_You can't help what I'm doing_

**Yamada Rin não disponibilizou uma introdução para este capitulo, disse que não se sentia apta a escrever ou falar mais sobre isso. A autora pediu que apenas publicássemos os fatos mais relevantes da história. **_[Nota da Editora]_

_17 de fevereiro_

_Como tudo podia mudar tão rápido?_

A situação era estranha. Sesshoumaru havia se mudado para um hotel, eu passava a maior parte do tempo ao lado dele na editora e mal trocávamos duas palavras. Acabei me escondendo nos braços de Bankotsu. Acho que todos os segredos estavam me sufocando e a viva lembrança do beijo com Sesshoumaru afastava todo o ar que poderia me salvar. Estou filosofando novamente, ando divagando muito esta semana.

- Rin, já terminou a revisão deste capitulo? – A voz dele sempre me causaria arrepios.

- Só falta um parágrafo. – Sorri calmamente, mas não conseguia levar os olhos para encara-lo.

- Você tem 5 minutos, e preciso da revisão de ultimo capitulo ainda hoje. – E então Sesshoumaru se afastou de minha mesa.

Eu havia estragado tudo, mas ele estava atrasado, 20 anos atrasado. Sorri divertida enquanto relia o ultimo parágrafo daquele tedioso texto, quando eu e Sesshoumaru éramos pequenos, ele falava que eu era a namoradinha dele. Se, quando ficamos mais velhos, ele tivesse agido, nada disso estaria acontecendo. E ele sempre me amou, ao menos pelo o que eu sei, então porque eu estava sabotando tudo?

- Bankotsu... – Sussurrei.

Ele havia me salvado, ele me aceita e não tem medo de falar como se sente em relação a mim. E é bom estar com ele, quente e confortável. Mas comecei tudo errado, deuses, comecei tudo com uma mentira. A mentira que eu não tinha nada com Sesshoumaru, sendo que eu tinha meus sentimentos, agora esconder sobre o beijo? Sobre o tempo maravilhoso que eu havia passado com Sesshoumaru enquanto Bankotsu viajava? Porém, acho que não era o momento de contar tudo... eu poderia limpar meu histórico com Sesshoumaru, contar todos os segredos, por que não? Ao menos eu me sentiria aliviada.

Cinco minutos depois eu entreguei a revisão final para Sesshoumaru e comecei a trabalhar na revisão do capitulo final. Precisava tirar aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça. Trabalhei com afinco até o final do expediente, tentando não pensar no quão doloroso seria falar com Sesshoumaru, contar sobre Sara e tudo o que eu sentia, era penoso demais apenas pensar naquilo, imagina dizer. Não conseguia levantar meus olhos do cubículo em que trabalhava, sabendo que ele passava pelos outros discutindo sobre o trabalho.

Não terminei a revisão do capitulo, simplesmente não era possível terminar aquilo em uma tarde, principalmente com tudo o que se passava na minha cabeça. Acho que aceitei aquele emprego no pior momento da minha vida, lógico que estou dramatizando. Essa situação não era nem de longe a pior da minha vida... quando os meus pais morreram foi horrível e traumatizante, mas Sesshoumaru estava do meu lado. Acho que é por isso que me sinto tão perdida e tão mal, a pessoa que sempre esteve comigo não estava mais lá e, em alguns minutos, eu colocaria tudo a perder...

- Sesshoumaru? – Bati na porta da sala dele timidamente.

- Terminou? – Ele nem mesmo levantou o olhar para me ver

- Não... o capitulo é muito extenso, prometo que estará em suas mãos amanhã. – Sorri sem graça.

- Isso é tudo? – Aquilo estava me irritando, ele iria continuar me ignorando até quando?

- Ahm... não. – Baixei a cabeça para conseguir respirar. – Podemos conversar?

- Sobre?

- Algumas coisas...

- Rin. – Finalmente ele me encarava. – O que você quer?

- Vamos comer alguma coisa? – Sorri, ignorando o olhar frio e distante de Sesshoumaru.

- Você não pode me falar o que quer aqui mesmo?

- Não. – Meu sorriso aumentou quando vi ele bufar e se levantar, como se estivesse aceitando meu convite.

Deuses, como eu conseguia sorrir quando tudo o que eu queria fazer era chorar e fugir? Eu iria estragar tudo e estava ali, sorrindo confiante... Acredito que agia assim pois era algo que eu precisava fazer, aquele segredo já me consumia a muito tempo. Andamos por algumas quadras em completo silencio, acabamos parando em um pub, já que Sesshoumaru não parecia com muita fome. Pedimos algumas bebidas e só começamos a falar quando as mesmas chegaram.

- O que você quer me falar? – O tom indiferente dele me abalou.

- Primeiro, gostaria de pedir desculpas. – Baixei a cabeça, encarando fielmente minha caneca de cerveja.

- Já disse que a culpa não é sua. – O olhar dele me desarmava assim como o sorriso triste que se formou nos lábios de Sesshoumaru. – Eu deveria ter ficado calado, sabia que estava com Bankotsu e simplesmente ignorei isso e o que você sentia.

- Sesshoumaru, eu sempre te amei e sempre quis ficar com você, mas eu me mantive calada enquanto você tinha seus relacionamentos, principalmente pelo medo de perder a sua amizade. – Simplesmente não conseguia olhá-lo, tinha medo do que eu poderia ver em seu olhar. – Tive namoros para tentar esquecer o que eu sentia, mas eu só estava me enganando... Aquela noite no bar, que eu sai correndo, é por que eu não aquentava mais. Não suportava me sentir tão incrivelmente triste ao te ver com outra e, em meio a tudo, eu conheci o Bankotsu. E tudo mudou.

- Você está feliz. – Ele falou como se não o afetasse.

- Não completamente. Eu menti para Bankotsu sobre você, sobre como me sentia e sobre nosso beijo e não gosto disso. Mas menti para você também e sempre me culpei todos esses anos. Menti sobre como eu te amava, sobre Sara, sobre o que eu pensava dos seus relacionamentos, tudo porque eu te amo e não queria ver você sofrer. Ver você sofrendo me faz sofrer.

- O que você mentiu de Sara? – A voz séria fez com que eu estremece-se.

- Quando ela foi embora. – O olhei tristemente. – As coisas que ela te falou não eram verdade... ela... ela fez com que eu e Sangô prometêssemos nunca te contar... Sara...

- Fale Rin. – O olhar assassino trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos, nesse momento eu soube que nunca mais poderíamos ser amigos novamente.

- Ela estava grávida.

- Como você pode esconder isso de mim por todos esses anos? – Sesshoumaru não gritava, não parecia triste... se ele tivesse expressado alguma emoção teria sido melhor...

- Eu não sabia como contar... não sabia como falar uma coisa dessas e depois olhar para você e saber que não confiava mais em mim, saber que você nunca mais falaria comigo. – Oh deuses, não permitam que eu chore neste momento. – Eu não queria te perder e, da forma como você ficou quando ela terminou com você... eu não queria que você sofresse mais.

- Você não tinha o direito.

- Nem ela tinha. – Engoli as lágrimas e olhei nervosamente. – Tentei convencer Sara, tentei te contar, tentei arrumar as coisas e não consegui. E o tempo foi passando e ficava cada vez mais difícil.

- Então por que agora?

- Por que eu não aguentava mais viver nessas mentiras, não suportei saber que ela havia voltado como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tentei te contar todos os dias, mas eu não tinha coragem. Foi quando você teve coragem para fazer alguma coisa em relação a mim e eu tive forças para me afastar, eu sabia que, por mais que você nunca mais olhasse na minha cara, eu também tinha forças para te contar sobre tudo isso.

- Eu quero a revisão final do capitulo amanhã cedo na minha mesa. – Ele se levantou e jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa, nem mesmo conseguia me olhar. – Boa noite.

Teria sido aquele o pior erro da minha vida?

* * *

_13 de março_

_Minha vida sem ele se tornou vazia._

Já faz um tempo que não escrevo em meu diário. De fato, eu havia perdido Sesshoumaru naquela noite, ainda trabalhávamos juntos, nos tratávamos friamente e ele apenas falava comigo para me dar o prazo das revisões. Nosso grupo havia se dividido, Inuyasha e Kagome se afastaram para ficar ao lado de Sesshoumaru naquele tempo difícil, Sangô ficou em choque quando lhe contei tudo, principalmente porque ela também carregava o segredo de Sara. Miroku ficou ao meu lado e secou minhas lagrimas docemente, como um irmão mais velho.

Bankotsu sabia que algo havia acontecido, que eu e Sesshoumaru havíamos brigado e que não éramos mais amigos, não lhe contei a história completamente, apenas sobre Sara. Ele entendeu o lado de Sesshoumaru, o porque dele ter brigado e se afastado, mas ficou ao meu lado, falando o quão corajosa eu era por ter contado tudo tão bravamente. Eu não imaginava que tudo poderia piorar.

Estávamos no carro, voltando de um bate-volta para a praia. Já era tarde da noite e a estrada estava deserta. Bankotsu havia dirigido por algumas horas e estava cansado, deixando que eu pegasse o volante para ele descansar um pouco. Ouvi o som do meu celular e pedi para que ele checasse se tinha alguma mensagem. Bankotsu vasculhou pelas mensagens e nada, checou meus e-mails e tinha apenas um de spam. Foi quando ele me perguntou sobre aquele e-mail de Sesshoumaru, que estava gravado em meu e-mail, datando de um mês atrás.

- Que porra é essa, Rin? – Nunca tinha ouvido Bankotsu falar daquela forma.

- O que? – Perguntei confusa, tentando acender um cigarro enquanto mantinha o carro alinhado com a estrada.

- Esse e-mail do Sesshoumaru.

- Ah... – Deuses, agora que eu finalmente estava ficando um pouco melhor em relação a toda essa história.

- Você me disse que não tinha nada com ele.

- E não tinha. – Falei calmamente, como ainda conseguia me controlar? – Sesshoumaru ficou com ciúmes e me beijou neste dia, eu o afastei e falei que estava feliz com você.

- Por que não me contou nada disso?

- Você já estava desconfiado de alguma coisa e eu não queria te afastar com isso. – Olhei para ele seriamente. – Eu amo você. – Não sei como falei aquilo, mas parecia real e sincero, talvez eu realmente o amasse. – Ele me mandou esse e-mail no mesmo dia, eu sai para conversar com ele e falei que não. Que eu ficaria com você, e que só você me faz feliz.

- Mas você mentiu para mim.

- Eu não sabia que ele se sentia daquela forma, nem mesmo imaginava.

- E-espera... você me ama? – Ele só percebeu agora?

- Sim...- Vi pelo canto de olho que ele sorria e fiquei feliz, como não me sentia naqueles últimos tempos.

Ainda discutimos um pouco sobre aquele assunto. Contei toda a verdade desta vez, lógico, omitindo as partes do meu sentimento em relação à Sesshoumaru, não queria mais desconfianças ou brigas. E, para falar a verdade, era como se eu estivesse completa, como se Sesshoumaru realmente tivesse se tornado passado e Bankotsu meu presente e futuro. Não me lembro exatamente como, dizem ser um efeito colateral, mas perdi o controle do carro. Nos meus últimos momentos de consciência, liguei para Sesshoumaru, apenas para sussurrar o nome dele e um pedido de ajuda.

Tudo escureceu.

* * *

**[Noticia extraída do jornal – 14 de março]**

**É com pesar que informamos que o escritor Koyama Bankotsu e ,sua namorada, Yamada Rin sofreram um acidente de carro na noite passada e se encontram internados no Hospital Geral. As únicas informações são que ambos foram internados com ferimentos graves e estão em cirurgia. Os médicos, parentes e amigos se negaram a dar qualquer comentário. **

**O acidente da noite de ontem fora causado, possivelmente, por uma discussão, fazendo com que a motorista perdesse o controle do volante após se desviar de um caminhão que vinha em alta velocidade. O motorista do caminhão já foi entrevistado pela policia.**

17 de março.

_Nada mais faz sentido._

Não sei por que Sangô me mostrou essa noticia do jornal, não vou me lembrar disso de qualquer forma. Eu me lembro da discussão, mas não do caminhão ou do acidente em si. Talvez tivesse pego o celular durante a discussão, pois quando meu cinto arrebentou e eu fui lançada para fora do carro, o celular estava intacto e eu consegui ligar para Sesshoumaru, mas até mesmo essa parte é confusa. Alguns cacos de vidro machucaram meu rosto, outros entraram nos meus braços e pernas, o medico falou que um quase acertou uma artéria, mas não prestei atenção.

Eu queria saber sobre Bankotsu, como ele estava, mas ninguém conseguia me falar. Eu queria vê-lo para saber que tudo ficaria bem. Mas apenas Sangô, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha falavam comigo, nunca sobre o acidente ou sobre meu namorado. Nestes três dias Sesshoumaru também não apareceu, acho que eu realmente estou morta para ele.

- Deixe de ser teimosa, menina. – Inuyasha falou irritado.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome o censurou. – Mas ele tem razão Rin, deixe de ser teimosa, você vai ver Bankotsu quando você estiver mais forte.

- Mas...

- Chega de 'mas', Rin. – Era estranho ver Miroku sério. – Você passou por uma cirurgia, podia ter morrido, então você vai ficar deitada até melhorar.

Se eu pudesse cruzar meus braços, o faria de bom grado. Mas meus braços, pernas e tórax estavam enfaixados. Parece que uma parte do parabrisa dianteiro perfurou o meu intestino, mas deve ser só um exagero. Recostei minha cabeça no travesseiro e senti que o quarto estavam silencio, o que era mais reconfortante do que os assuntos banais. Até que ouvi uma voz alta e irritada vinda do corredor, eu reconhecia essa voz.

- Jakotsu? – Chamei, ignorando os olhares curiosos de meus amigos.

- Rin! Ele gritou em resposta.

O irmão de Bankotsu era como eu havia imaginado. Cabelos longos presos num coque, uma maquiagem leve e belas roupas, apenas os gestos afeminados que chamavam mais atenção. Não consegui sorrir para ele, sabia que Jakotsu provavelmente brigaria comigo pelo o que ocorreu com seu irmão, mas ele me abraçou. As lagrimas vieram facilmente. Não percebi quando meus amigos saíram do quarto.

- Minha querida, a culpa não é sua, não é de ninguém. – A voz dele fez com que eu me sentisse acolhida.

- Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção, nada disso teria acontecido. – Ele se sentou ao meu lado, ficando mais confortável.

- Não adianta ficar se culpando, Rin. Você deve ser uma motorista atenta, não havia bebido, essas coisas acontecem...

- Mas eu não sei como aconteceu, eu não sei como Bankotsu esta... ninguém me fala nada!

- Ele esta bem... bateu a cabeça e fez uma cirurgia, parece que quando ele bateu a cabeça uma veia estourou... mas ele está se recuperando.

- Que bom que ele esta bem. – Sussurrei em meio a todo o meu desenfreado sofrimento, não sei como Jakotsu me entendia por meio de tantos soluços por conta do choro.

- Rin... eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – O tom triste de Jakotsu só fez com que o meu choro aumentasse.

- Fala...

- Bankotsu esta bem, se recuperando lentamente, mas, por conta da pancada, a memória dele não esta muito boa. Ele não se lembra do que aconteceu neste ultimo ano.

- Ele... ele não se lembra de mim?

- Oh querida... – Quando Jakotsu meneou a cabeça negativamente, meu mundo acabou.

- E... o que acontece agora?

- Ele quer ir para casa, a casa da nossa família no interior...

- Vai ser bom para ele. – As lagrimas finalmente estavam cessando. – Posso me despedir?

- Sim...

Jakotsu chamou um enfermeiro que protestou quanto a me tirar da cama, mas em vista da situação, ele finalmente me levou para o quarto de Bankotsu. Ele estava enfaixado também, com alguns ferimentos leves no corpo. Voltei a chorar ao vê-lo. O enfermeiro empurrou a cadeira de rodas até o lado da cama e nos deixou sozinhos. Segurei a mão dele e baixei a cabeça, não percebendo que ele havia aberto os olhos.

- Eu sei que você não se lembra de mim, mas obrigado por todas as coisas maravilhosas que você fez por mim. Você me fez muito feliz e eu peço perdão por ter causado tudo isso, mas acho que, mesmo você não se lembrando, que você não guarde magoas e raivas de mim, do que aconteceu. Principalmente, quero que você se recupere e seja muito feliz.

Beijei sua mão e pedi para voltar para o quarto, não suportava mais chorar. Eu finalmente me sentia só, pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru não estava lá para segurar minha mão durante aquele momento difícil. Eu estava sozinha com os meus próprios erros e sofrimentos. Porém, durante a noite, eu senti alguém tocar minha mão, vi os olhos âmbares dele, mas deve ter sido um sonho.

Sorri por estar sonhando com Sesshoumaru.

Sorri por ter tido um sonho bom.

_Go easy on me_

_You can't help what I'm doing_

* * *

Vocês pretendem me matar por causa desse capitulo? Eu espero que não _

Demorei muito para escrever e é muito triste, mas é só para conseguir desenvolver o final da história. Prometo que, como brinde, vou postar o texto que o Sesshoumaru 'escreveu' para Rin. Só não me matem!

Vocês não tem noção de como minha vida virou correria em meio a estágios, relatórios, supervisões e tcc, não to nem tendo tempo para dormir, mas estou tentando escrever, só ando meio sem inspiração e cansada! Mas por favor, não parem de ler, prometo que a história vai ficar mais feliz daqui para a frente!

Bom, vou dormir porque o dia é corrido amanhã! E, eu imploro, deixem reviews!

Beijooos!


End file.
